The Lily and James Story
by strwbrrydaquiri
Summary: The Marauders and the girls are in their seventh year. They’ve become “friends” and all but Lily still can’t grasp the concept of being nice to James Potter. LoveHate relationship, chapters will be in one or the others POV. Oh yes, this is VERY IM
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, go figure. Except the characters and plot though both are fairly strange.

Summary: The Marauders and the girls are in their seventh year. They've become "friends" and all but Lily still can't grasp the concept of being nice to James Potter. Love/Hate relationship. Oh yes, this is VERY IMPORTANT!!!! I have a slight obsession with chocolate, country music and socks. There may be a few mentions of these subjects. Well, enough mindless babble. Read on. Review too please.

The hazy air on Platform 9 3/4 smelled of sweat and rain. The train whistled and I tried to drag my trunk quickly to the train with little success.

"Crap!" I yelled out as I had just dragged my trunk into a small ditch in the platform. I tried to heave it out but to no avail until,

"You want some help so we don't miss the train?" James Potter stood in back of me. I nodded helplessly and he scooted to the other side of my trunk and helped pull it out and carry it to the train. We jumped on just as the train lurched forward. I stumbled and dropped my end of the trunk. It sadly ended up landing on my foot.

"WHY THE BLODDY HELL AM I HAVING SUCH AN AWFUL DAY!" I shrieked as I tried pushing the trunk off my foot, yet again with little success. James pulled the side he still had as I pushed and we managed to get it off.

"Are you alright, Lily?" James asked. I don't know why but I was caught off guard by how nice he was being to me. He had always pranked me and called me mean names, but now he was being almost like a friend and he called me Lily, not Evans.

"I'm just fine, Potter. Now if you'll leave me alone I need to find my friends!" I spat. I don't now why. He was being so nice to me. I should be thanking him. Instead I was being a real brat. I turned around and walked away, fuming at myself. This is aggravating. I am so full of myself. I really do have to get a life, I mean seriously. All I do is read, study, do homework. HELLO, is there really anyone in the entire world who does that? I mean seriously it is pretty sad you've gotta admit.

I found the compartment containing the three monstrously loud teenage girls I call my friend. LOL.

(Charlotte Anne McAnthony is my best friend and evil, she has a bit of a temper, not as bad as mine mind you but it's pretty bad if you get on the wrong side. She has long, chocolate colored hair that goes to mid-back with chocolate eyes to match. Her nose slopes gently and her full lips always has an evil grin on it. Her perfectly tanned skin is the envy of most girls and her perfect complexion was another. She has all the right curves in all the right places too. She can get a guy to drop to his knees and kiss the ground she walks on with one glance. And sadly for most girls, Charlotte is smart too, but if you ever, ever called her Charlotte she'll probably kill you. Painfully. She hates her name so everyone calls her Charly.

Victoria Nicole Alvetario has the biggest sense of humor apart from the Marauders. She loves pranks and her looks are to die for. Her skin is tanned and soft, yes she also has a perfect complexion. Her hair is the blackest of blacks and flows silkily down to her waist. Her eyes are a strange color, they are black with blue and silver specks in them, and her nose slopes like a ski slope, her lips are full and always curved into a hysterical grin. Her body is perfectly toned and has a constant group of guys around her. But like Charly, she hates her name. So everyone just calls her Tori.

Alice Marie Campbell ,we call her Ali sometimes, is the sweetest girl you will ever meet. Her curly blonde hair falls to her shoulders in shiny wisps. Twinkling baby blue eyes smile to everyone, light freckles dot her pale face and a small sloping nose is the perfect addition to her full pale pink lips that always have a smile on them. Her pale complexion and perfect skin makes the other girls jealous, it's sad really how jealous other girls can be. Anyway, it doesn't matter if she's drop dead gorgeous, don't get me wrong or anything she is really, but she's got a boyfriend already. I swear they're gonna get married soon. His name is Frank Longbottom. He's kinda cute too and nice.

Then last but not least, me, Lily Rae Evans. Okay, I'm gonna question myself again real quick. WHY IN THE HECK AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!?!?!?!? Okay, now that that's over I can continue. I am fairly tall and slender. I have very emerald green eyes, I don't particularly like them but my friends have quite a different opinion. My hair is down to my waist and is a dark auburn color that curls slightly at the ends. My skin isn't completely pale but it's close. I have a good complexion and a slopey little nose. Ummmm, my lips are full and I, er, guess that's about it. Oh yeah, I'm Head Girl and I'm top student out of the seventh years. I'm a bookworm with a temper. And I have a crazy stalker who asks me out every second of every day, but he didn't today. I wonder why? Oh yeah, his name is James Potter. I get sidetracked sometimes.)

"Hey Charly, Tori, Ali. I missed you guys so-o-o-o-o much! How was your guys' summer?" I babbled, very unlike myself. They just laughed and began talking all at once. They laughed again and Tori started again.

"Well, I was able to prank the Morons." she laughed. The Morons are the Marauders James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. We're all friends though, as much as friends can be when your constantly bombarded wit pranks and trying to think of a suitable revenge. "I don't think they'll be too happy with us this year though. So, watch your backs." Tori laughed again.

"Well, my family spent the summer in Germany. It sucked." We all laughed at Charly's bluntness. "Well it did." she stated in a slightly whinny voice.

"I spent the summer with Frank and his family. You all know how he graduated last year right?" Alice said the last sentence rather quickly and continued on. "Well, he's going to become and Auror and is starting his training in October but look." she held out her left hand and we all shrieked. "Ali, we are so happy for you!!!" we all squealed. For on her left hand ring finger was a beautiful gold ring with a large diamond on it. Ali blushed a deep crimson color as the compartment door flew open and the Morons stood in the doorway looking rather frightened.

"Are you girls ok?" James asked out of breathe. There was silence for a moment and then the girls and I burst into fits of laughter. The guys stood there still looking a bit frightened but more confused than anything.

"Alice is getting married!" I said a little too loudly, though that was caused by the laughing. "That was sweet of you boys to come and check on us though." I said smiling.

The guys looked embarrassed but soon got over it as Sirius let out a girly shriek and ran up to Alice and grabbed her left hand. "Oh, Alice, it's so-o-o-o romantic! When's the wedding. Your gonna invite us right?" Sirius said all this in a high pitched voice. Everyone burst out into peals of laughter.

We settled down after awhile and the boys congratulated Alice on the good news. We all got rather serious as we thought about how young we all were and that Alice was already getting married. "Hey, did anyone hear who the Heads are this year?" I asked. I hadn't told anyone I was Head Girl yet. There was a shaking off heads but I caught a mysterious glint in James' eyes and I couldn't help but wonder. What if... nope not gonna think about it LALALALALALALALA. Yeah exactly.

"Well, ah...I think I'm gonna get changed and look for...uh...Melanie." I stuttered and said the first name that came to mind. Melanie Johnson is a sixth year Ravenclaw. "You guys can go now." I said grabbing my uniform out of my trunk as the guys left in slight confusion.

"Lils, what was that all about?" Tori asked me and I buttoned up my shirt and pulled on my skirt. "I gotta tell Melanie something and I, yeah." I said as I attempted to tie my tie and shove my foot into my shoe. I finally finished dressing and pulled on my black cloak.

"See you soon." I said to the girls and walked out into the hallway, straight into James Potter. "Hi, uh, what are you doing here?" I asked him looking him up and down. He looked much like I did. A few buttons on his shirt were buttoned in the wrong place, his tie wasn't completely tied and his shoes were on the wrong feet. I let out a laugh after looking up and seeing his hair in even more disarray. He gave me a funny look and said, "What are you laughing at? You look about the same as I do." I glanced at myself in a window nearby. Sure enough, Buttons buttoned wrong, tie not really tied at all, hair in complete disarray and shoes on the wrong feet. I let out another laugh and looked at him again. "Well, I gotta go talk to Melanie." he nodded and we parted ways, me for the Heads compartment and him for who knows where.

I managed to avoid anyone I knew and slipped into the Heads compartment. It must have been charmed to fit a larger capacity than a normal compartment because this one s huge. About half the size of the Gryffindor common room it is. It has some really comfy looking sofas and a coffee table in the center of the room. There is a small cabinet in the corner so I walked over to it and opened it. To my utter delight I found food. Free food! I turned as I heard the compartment door open and close again. Eager to meet my partner I looked up from the floor and found myself staring into the wonderfully delicious chocolate brown eyes of, Potter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an all but friendly tone. "Is this not the Heads compartment?" he asked in a falsely confused tone. I groaned and slapped my hand to my head. "Gees Evans, don't sound so excited." HE IS MOCKING ME!!!! I am going to get my hands around his neck and then I'm going to squeeze all of the life out of him as he whimpers for mercy in a sad pathetic way and then I'll...My thoughts were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore walking into the compartment. He looked at me and I realized that I was still staring at that insolent prat, Potter. I looked at my shoes and felt the heat rise up into my cheeks.

"I just came to tell you that the prefects have already been assigned their jobs and to ask is you would see me after the feast tonight." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled as he turned around and left. James and I stared after him in amazement. That was quite an odd conversation.

"Well, I think we'll be arriving soon." I said and was about to walk out the door when Potter grabbed my arm and pulled me around. "Why are you so rude?" he asked very bluntly. I just stared at him as my breath slightly labored. I got hold of my thoughts and stomped hard on his foot. He let go of me and I walked quickly out of the compartment. I jumped off the train as it came to a stop and I took in the view around me.


	2. Freezing Water and Mashed Potatoes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, go figure. Except the characters and plot though both are fairly strange.

Summary: The Marauders and the girls are in their seventh year. They've become "friends" and all but Lily still can't grasp the concept of being nice to James Potter. Love/Hate relationship, chapters will be in one or the others POV. Oh yes, this is VERY IMPORTANT!!!! I have a slight obsession with chocolate, country music and socks. There may be a few mentions of these subjects. Well, enough mindless babble. Read on. Review too please.

* * *

**TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS**!!!!(**Don't kill me. This chappy's James' POV)**

**IF YOU HAVE OBJECTIONS TO ME HAVING JAME'S POV EVERY OTHER CHAPTER LET ME KNOW AND I'LL HAVE HIS POV LESS OFTEN OR NOT AT ALL DEPENDING ON YOUR SAY. :)**

**Pia O'Leary:** Thank you for being my very first reviewer. Thank you I appreciate it. Oh yes, you will soon find out why she's so rude to poor little Potter. But not in this chapter sadly. Maybe in the next chapter. Soon though, I promise.

**ArbDreamer: **I hope this is soon enough for you. I am going to read you fic tonight. Thank you for your review.

**Lain-Iris:** I know, I completely agree. Lils friends are gonna be a little less OOC and more um...yeah. Thanks.

**lilred-07: **I really appreciate it. Her randomness is very unique unlike James' stupid pratty mind. I hope you don't get bored with James' POV.

**A Crazy Elephant: **I thank you and I hope you keep reading.

**The Best witch of all: **Thank you so-o-o much. Keep reading and don't give up hope on my fic.

**I LOVE REVIEWS, NOW, ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!!!!!**

* * *

**FREEZING WATER AND MASHED POTATOES**

"Yo! Jamsie! Over here. Where'd ya disappear off to man?" Sirius yelled to me over the crowed walking to the carriages. I saw Lily staring around smiling. Charly walked up behind her and grabbed one arm while Tori grabbed the other, Alice was laughing and was saying something. Lily spoke, saying something that made Tori and Charly stop dragging her and made all three stare at her in disbelief. Tori was the first out of the stupor.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU GOT HEAD GIRL!" her voice could be heard throughout the crowd. Sirius turned around next to me and muttered something about girls being too loud for their own good. I laughed with Remus, who had appeared behind Sirius.

"At least you're not Head Boy, James." Remus and Sirius laughed in unison. I stopped laughing and looked down at my shoes. "YOU'RE HEAD BOY!?!? They yelled just as loud as the girls and I noticed them turn and look at us. I waved to Lily, motioning her over. She gave a reluctant look at her friends and they began walking over.

"Yes?" Lily sounded slightly annoyed. I shifted uncomfortably and looked up at her. "I just wanted to tell you that there's a Head carriage and that we can use that one. It's bigger so it will fit your friends and mine." I said all this really fast so she just kinda stared at me for a minute. I squirmed and she seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Alright then. We'll all use the Head's carriage." Lily said twirling her long auburn hair up into a clip. Her silky hair fell over the clip and hung down with a little curl at the end. She snapped her fingers in front of my face and I jumped. "Huh, what?" I said in a strangled voice. "We. Are. Leaving." She said this very slowly. I nodded and we all tramped to the carriages. There was one left, the Head's carriage. We were going to be late.

"We're gonna be late!" Tori groaned. "Hurry up!" she shrieked at us as we all piled in. "Don't worry, Tori. We still have time. I could see some of the other carriages not too far ahead." Lily tried to comfort her friend. I looked up and grinned at the two boys to either side of me. They gave me an evil grin and looked at the girls.

If you were to be entering the Hogwarts castle at about a quarter to eight they would have heard four very loud, very girly shrieks coming from our carriage that is currently slowing down. The girls didn't seem to notice that we weren't stopped yet and leapt out of the carriage still screaming. What, it was only a bit of freezing cold water. You then would have distinctly heard Lily Evans shrieking insults and whatnot. Of course the Marauders simply cannot start the school year off without pissing off little-miss-I'm-so-much-better-than-you-are-Evans. We have now officially started our last year of Hogwarts off on the right foot.

"Zephans, Loraleie" McGonagall called out and the sortingended. I clapped and whooped along with the rest of the Gryffindor's and the four still soaking wet girls across from us as Loraleie Zephans joined the Gryffindor's. The four girls are glaring at us yet again and then all I saw was black. I heard Sirius laugh beside me. I took off my glasses and cleaned them off with a napkin. I placed them back on and stared at a smirking Lily.

"What the hell did you throw at me" Evans?" she laughed at me and almost toppled over backward in her hysteria. She pointed a finger at me and let out a scream of laughter. That earned a few looks and some laughter. "Mashed. Potatoes." She managed to gasp out. With that the other three girls and my three evil friend burst into hysterical laughter.

"If we are all settled and have had a good, hearty laugh I would suggest we begin the feast. But first a word, the Forbidden Forest is off limits and the materials not allowed at school has been extended to 509. The full list is outside of Filche's office. Now, tuck in." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. By that time I had cleared the mashed potatoes off my face and was plotting revenge on Miss Evans. MUAHAHAHA! Oops I let that slip huh? Hee Hee Hee. Anyway, uh yeah. FOOD!!!!

CHOCOLATE!!!! They have chocolate pudding for dessert! Yes, I happen to like chocolate pudding. But not as much as Sirius over there who's stuffing his ever loving face as if there is no tomorrow. The girls look thoroughly disgusted, except for Lily who hasn't looked up from poking her food around since she threw the mashed potatoes at my head. Lily spooned some pudding into a bowl and instead of poking it with her fork like she had all her other food she began to eat it hungrily. I stared at her. It was amazing, it just disappeared from the bowl like that. She spooned more in and that disappeared in a matter of seconds. That girl must like chocolate pudding more than Sirius.

"What?" Lily by now looked up to see me staring at her, amazment clearly shown on my face. "Huh? Oh nothing." I quickly looked down at my own pudding and began eating. I looked up in time to see Lily tell Charly that she'd see everyone in their dorm and that she was tired. Lily got up and was halfway across the Great Hall before I nudged Sirius.

"Hey, I'll see you in the common room, kay?" Sirius nodded and I got up and quickly followed Evans out of the Hall.


	3. Two Rooms, A Bunny, And A Blanket

**_Two Rooms, A Bunny, And A Blanket(die Potter)_**

* * *

**TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!**

**I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY COMPLAINTS ON HAVING JAMES AND LILY'S POV'S SWITCH EVERY CHAPTER.**

**fearthedark10: Thank you so-o-o-o-o-o much. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. And yes, it is spite.**

**Ithinktoomuch: You are too sweet. I love your fic by the way, you gotta **

* * *

"Hey! Evans! Wait up!" I could hear James yelling behind me as I rushed up the moving staircases. I sighed and stopped. I _had_ been really rude to him earlier so I _guess_ I to owe it to him to listen to his dumb, pratty, egotistical, big-headed, cute, sweet, dreamy...HOLY MOTHER OF EVERYTHING HOLY!!! WHAT DID I JUST SAY? Dumb, yes. Pratty, obviously. Egotistical, definitely. Big-headed, very. Cute, never. Sweet, in the devils dreams. Dreamy, yes...NO!!! What am I thinking? Lily, get a hold of yourself. You're losing it, better get to St. Mungo's quick. I felt hand on my shoulder and jump. I looked up into the subject of my strange thoughts standing there before me.

"Um...I just wanted to let you know that Dumbledore wants to see us soon." Potter seemed...**_NERVOUS!!!!_** James Richard Potter had _never_ been nervous, never! I tried to think back to a time when I had seen Potter nervous. My thoughts however were stuck on tonight's chocolate pudding. I love chocolate pudding. It's so-o-o creamy and _chocolaty_. It's the best dessert ever!

"Hey, yo, Evans? I know you think I'm sexy but there's no need to stare like I'm a dessert." Potter snapped his fingers in front of my face. He so-o-o-o did _not_ just say that. "You know what, Potter. I **_WAS_** going to attempt to be civil towards you and then you go and you become the chauvinistic, pratty, annoying boy I've always _hated_." I had been screaming at him until I said the last word. That I whispered sharply. I saw the look of deep hurt in his eyes that he tried to cover up but it was still there. I could see it and I wanted to hit myself. I didn't really hate him. I just...I dunno. He brings out the anger in me. He makes me want to break something over his inflated head! All right, now I remember why I hate his stupid, pratty guts!

_**Flash Back**_

I was in my second year and I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing my homework. It was over Christmas break and everyone but Potter, Black, Lupin and I had left. I was wrapped up in a red down comforter and I remember looking out the window wishing I could be home with my dad. He had taken Petunia to America to visit some relatives, but I didn't want to go. Potter and Black came bounding down the boys staircase and found me behind bunches of books stacked on and around the table. I was looking in a book so I could finish my stupid Potions essay when Black sat down in the chair next to mine. "Hey Evans. Now, why is a flower like yourself sitting here, studying, during break. It's called _break_ for a reason." He held his hand out above his shoulder and Potter slapped it laughing. "Because, Black, it has to get done somehow, and it's not gonna get done by itself." I was become slightly annoyed. "Evans, it looks like you've got the entire library with you." Potter said in mock exasperation. Then he said it. He had said ride and hurtful things to me before, but this time it just dug to deep. "Evans, why are you such an ugly bookworm. Nobody likes you. I kinda feel sorry for your mom and dad for raising such a failure." I have no idea why he said such a thing but it hurt. I stood up trying to mask the hurt on my face with anger and loathing. I could feel tears burning in the back off my throat and knew I was going to cry soon. "POTTER! FIRST OF ALL, I AM NOT UGLY! SECOND, I SIMPLY LIKE TO READ! YOU SHOULD TRY IT YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO LEARN SOME INTELLIGABLE WORDS! THIRDLY, I AM LIKED AND I _DO_ INFACT HAVE QUITE A FEW FRIENDS! AND LASTLY, MY MOTHER IS DEAD!!!! SO WHY DON'T YOU AND BLACK HERE GO AND BE STUPID, EGOTISTICAL, PRICKY, JERKS SOMEWHERE ELSE AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU CHAUVINISTIC BLOCKHEAD!" I screamed, gathering my stuff and running up to my dorm room. I dropped my things and fell onto my bed in tears.

**_End Flash Back_**

Evil, vile, stupid, moronic, idiot...CRAP!!! I just realized that I 'm still standing front of him glaring. "Come'on Potter!" I snapped at him. "I don't wanna keep Professor Dumbledore waiting." I muttered this as I stalked away from him and towards Dumbledore's office. "Candied Yams." I yelled at the gargoyle. It jumped aside and I stomped up the moving staircase. I knocked on the door and heard soft, "Come in Miss Evans and you to Mr. Potter." I opened the door and shut it quickly in James' face hearing a loud thud and a crack. I turned towards Professor Dumbledore satisfied with myself. The door burst open again and Potter came striding in attempting to cover his now bleeding nose. "WHAT THE BLOODY DAMNED HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" He roared through the blood pouring through his fingers. "I didn't do anything at all. I simply came and shut the door." I said smiling innocently. He made a rude hand gesture in my direction and I was about to reply when Dumbledore stood up slowly.

"Now, I called you two here so I could show you your dormitories." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand and muttered something and James' nose stopped bleeding. "Follow me." Was all he said and Potter and I tagged behind him. We walked through corridors, wound 'round hallways, jogged up and down stairs finally coming to rest in front of a large portrait of the four Hogwarts founders. "chocolate pudding" Dumbledore said to the portrait and they graciously obliged and we walked into the spacious common room. I smirked, chocolate pudding, that would easily be remembered.

"Your belongings have already been brought to your rooms, so I hope you settle in nicely." Dumbledore turned to leave but Potter burst out with the question I had been dying to ask. "Aren't we allowed to choose whether or not we want to sleep her or not." Dumbledore shook his head, "Not in this case." And that was that, he swept out of the room and closed the portrait behind him. I stared dumbstruck at it, the heck was he talking about. I don't want to be remotely close to Potter. I shivered and turned around to examine the room.

The far wall was filled with bookshelves. Books, upon books, upon books were there. It was a library of my own. A large roaring fireplace sat in the wall to my left, a large and cushiony couch stood in front of it. On the right there were a few table and chairs to do homework and stuff. There was a door in the middle of the tall bookshelves. I ventured over and peeked in. "HOLY..." I trailed off as I saw the enormous bathroom. A bath that was larger than the prefects was placed in the center of the bathroom and I noticed a fairly large shower in the corner. A toilet and sink stood off to on side and then I noticed the couch. We had a friggin couch in the bathroom. Wow!

"Potter, come look at this!" I called to him completely forgetting our spat earlier. He walked up behind me and looked over my shoulder into the room. "Holy..." he trailed off too. "Hey, which bedroom do you suppose is mine and which is yours?" I asked him, a pondering look on my face. He shrugged and ran to the room on the right trying to find my room before me. I followed close behind and we ran into a room about the size of three normal dorm rooms. It was covered in the Gryffindor colors and about fifty broomsticks lined the walls. This was obviously James' room and he realized that a moment faster than me. He sped towards the other door and wrenched it open.

"Wow Evans, nice room." He commented as I skidded in behind him. My jaw dropped as I saw my room. It was what I wanted my room back home to look like. There was sage green paint on the walls and a king sized bed lay in the middle of the room. A white satin comforter lay on it with miniscule purple and blue flowers with tiny green leaves. A desk sat underneath a large window looking over the grounds. My books sat in neat rows on two bookshelves across from the bed and a chair sat in a corner by the desk. An art easel and canvas stood majestically in the left hand corner near the window while a cream colored music stand with flowers on it stood next to a black case near the door. I notice a cream area rug with purple and blue flowers on the stone floor. My gaze swept over the bed again and towards a cream vanity. A bucket of gold paint sat on it and a paintbrush next to the paint. That's when something registered in my brain and I stared at the bed again. CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!!! A ratty looking cream colored stuffed rabbit around the length of my arm and a small baby blanket that was peach colored on one side and cream on the other. James seemed to notice my gaze and focused on what I was looked at in such a distorted way.

Potter leapt to the bed and grabbed the blanket and rabbit running out of the my room and into the common room. I chased after him trying to get them back. I really feel like some chocolate pudding right about now. Oh yeah, "Get back here you worthless git!" I screamed as I jumped over the couch trying to get to him. He tipped over a chair in an attempt to slow me down but it didn't work, I leapt at him and tackled him around the waist. He turned over onto his back, which meant I lay on top of him. He was still grasping my blanket and rabbit in his left hand trying to keep them out of my reach. Now you would probably be thinking, "_Why doesn't she get up and get them from him since he's still on the ground_." Well, for all of you who are thinking that shut-up. I thought of that a little too late as I tried to wriggle closer to his hand. You still must remember I'm on top of him and it hard to wriggle when...Anyways. I looked at him with an annoyed expression and realized too late that he was grinning ear to ear and he took the back of my head with his right hand and guided it towards his face. In a matter of seconds he was kissing me. A wonderful shiver was sent up and down my spine and then I realized who was kissing me.

"JAMES FRIGGIN POTTER!!!" I yelled as I jumped up and glared down at him. "Now, now, Evans. No need to get feisty. And by the way, it's James _Richard_ Potter." I gave him an angelic smile and saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. The eyes that had been filled with pain that I had inflicted. The eyes that twinkled whenever he was happy. Those chocolaty brown eyes, like CHOCOLATE PUDDING!!! Snap out of it, Evans. I glared at him again and kicked him in the crouch. I smile as he dropped my things and curled up into a ball. I leaned down and as I was picking up my blanket and rabbit I whispered into his ear. "Have a good nights sleep, Potter." I smiled and left him there as I quietly turned the lock on my door and jumped onto the enormous bed.


	4. Showers, Paint, And Shouting

**_Showers, Paint, And Shouting_**

* * *

**MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO-O-O SHORT, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD TO IT. I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO-O-O MUCH LONGER WITH SOME OOPS FROM LILY AND JAMES!!!!**

****

**snowy: **Thank you for your ideas, I really appreciate it. I will do that.

**fearthedark10:** HEE HEE HEE!!! That was quite deserved. I hope I don't disapoint you.

**Ithinktoomuch: **Thank you so much. I really love your fic, it's so funny.****

**lilred-07:** You'll see more o' the ol' bunny and blanket, I assure you. HEE HEE. Poor Jamesie Wamesie!!!!

**A Crazy Elephant:** You rock. Thank you very much. I like your opinions by the way. : )

**sumrandumperson:** Thank you. I hope you keep reading.

**Wyntermajik:** She is a deisty one at that. I'm glad you're looking forward to reading more of my fic. I hope you enjoy it.

**Pia O'Leary:** Yes I agree, James is evil. Poor Lily. Actually it's more like poor James. Lily's a bit vicious and is very good at keeping a grug. LOL.

**LadyofLightGaladriel:** Thank you. I really appreciate it.

**AS I STATED BEFORE. I SWEAR I WILL MAKE UP FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER BY MAKING THE NEXT ONE LONGER. LILY'S SLIGHTLY PEEVED AND IS GETTING A HARD TIME FROM CERTAIN PEAOPLE. COUGH, COUGH MARAUDERS COUGH AND EVIL FRIENDS COUGH,COUGH OKAY, OKAY, READ AND ENJOY. I'LL UPDATE SOON!!!!**

* * *

CH.4

I could hear something crash in Lily's room, but I didn't go running in to her. I was afraid of her. I was truly afraid of Lily Evans. Why was I so afraid. You know, I could go with a quick shower right now. To clear my mind, ya know?

I stepped into the scalding hot shower and shuddered. I wanted to punish myself for always being such a prat in front of Lily. I glanced at the bottles in the shower and noticed only one of seven was mine. How much stuff do girls really need? I swear, it's kinda creepy. Let's see, Herbal Essence shampoo and conditioner, both pomegranate I notice, another minty shampoo. Two bottles of body wash, one full and the other only half full. She seemed to like the green one more than the blue. Then last there was some kind of body wash lotion stuff. Girls are so complicated. The shower is beginning to cool down. I look at my forearm and see raw, red skin. I chuckle lightly and took a bar of soap off the soap rack and lather up. I stand letting the pounding of the stinging water wash away my thoughts. Finally I decide it's enough water for one night and hop out of the shower, rapping a towel around my waist. Crap, I left my pajamas in my room. Oh well, Lily's probably still in her room so it doesn't matter.

I scuttled into the common room to find the fireplace without a single ember glowing. Quickly I ran to my room to change into warmer clothes than a towel, namely some clean boxers and a t-shirt. I walked back into the common room and stooped in front of the fire to try and get it going again. After about twenty minutes of fighting I sat in front of a roaring fire and rested on the couch. Glancing at my watch I notice that it was already midnight. I must have taken longer in the shower than I thought. I sat on the couch a little longer then got up. As I walked past Lily's door I heard soft crying.

I walked into her room and found her kneeling on the ground in front of an empty easel. A broken vase lay near the door and I stepped around it. I walked closer and saw that she had a canvas propped up against the bottom of the easel with a paper bag under it. The paper bag had an assortment of colors on it and a variety of paintbrushes spread out in a semi-circle. Lily held a large paintbrush with green paint and swirled it around the canvas where a variety of colors was already splashed. Lily wore a white camisole and what looked like dark blue pajama bottoms that were roughly cut to her knees and had paint stains on them. I tried to suppress a laugh as I noticed Lily's normally very tidy hair loosely up in a bun with many pieces spiraling down in a disarrayment of auburn. She looked so beautiful, yet she was crying. Beautiful emerald eyes shown bright and sad as silent tears were streaming down her soft cheeks. All I wanted to do was just wanted to kiss each one away Instead, because I didn't want to be murdered or maimed, I sat down next to her and put a hand softly on her back.

"Do you want to torment me more, Potter?" This was said in a cracked whisper. Had I really hurt her that badly? "No, I just heard you crying and I wanted to come and comfort you." Big Mistake! She rounded on me, very angry, I might add. "How dare you, Potter! You come in here and think immediately that you can try to comfort the so-called 'damsel in distress.' I can handle my own, Potter. I have so far and I'm doing a damn fine job of it so get out of my face! I do not want you to come in here again, do you hear me?" She was shrieking by the end of this.

"Oh, MY...You are such an independent little priss that you can't accept any help or comfort can you?! You are such a pathetic, stupid, rude, redhead! And by the way, you think your so pretty, well you're NOT! Your ugly, your hair is so ugly and oily and...and...and" I shouted at her and stormed out. Why does she have to be so damn irritable all the time.

I stomped to my room and slammed the door. She is so-o-o-o irritating! I can't stand her. I already have a plan to get back at her. A prank dare I say. She needs to be taught a lesson. Gees, why does she have such an effect on me? I swear, I am so-o-o over her. Then again...


	5. Sugar High and Delusional Thoughts

**Sugar High and Delusional Thinking**

* * *

**I'M BEINNING TO FEEL BAD! I ONLY GOT THREE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I WANNA KNOW HOW I'M DOING AND WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I APPRECIATE THOSE OF YOU WHO DO REVIEW! **_passes out chocolate and kudos to Pia O'Leary, A Crazy Elephant, and fearthedark10 you rock, thanks!_

**TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I WARN YOU NOW! LILY IS DELUSIONAL IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

**Pia O'Leary:** Evil Lily! You'll find out why she was crying in this chapter.

**A Crazy Elephant: **; ) You got that right! And it's true too, you rock!

**fearthedark10:** Yes Charly is and no I can't. Sorry. Um...here's some extra chocolate pudding!

* * *

He is so-o-o stupid! I can't believe he caught me crying. I haven't cried since my mom died. I guess I needed a cry though. Mom gave me my first paint set when I was three. I can remember the day before she died she said she had always wanted to be able to paint, but she was never that artistic. She was taken away so suddenly. I hadn't painted since that day. I guess Potter made me so angry I did the only thing I could do to calm down. Paint. All the memories of my mom just flew over me and I just started to cry. I fell like such a wimp. Potter just doesn't get it, you knock first, and when someone says no they mean no.

Why does he have to be such an arse? All I ever did was study to please my dad and make my mama proud. Then Potter goes and calls me a failure, that makes me feel like I haven't made my mom proud and my daddy pleased. I try my hardest and get good grades and then Potter goes and wrecks it and I have to work twice as hard as I did before. I only have three friends but I don't have to tell him that. Well, you know what I just realized? To hell with, Potter. I don't care what he says because he doesn't even know me. He asked me out over a hundred times and then he goes and teases me and expects me to fall in love with him? I think not. He has no idea who the heck I am and unless he really tries, then screw him the bloody part!

I sat up in bed crying until around three in the morning. Finally I just got up and put the vase that I broke back together and made my bed. I wasn't tired and I only had four hours 'til breakfast. It's not that bad, at least it's Wednesday and there's only three days 'til the weekend.

I'm tired of looking the way I do. I'm not ugly, I know that, but I'm not anywhere close to pretty either. I took a shower and rapped myself in a towel-like robe. Sitting in front of the mirror in my bathroom was torture. I sat there for twenty minutes before I did it. I took my long auburn hair and the scissors and began to cut away. I'm rather good at cutting hair, which is a good thing for me. A half hour later I was fully dressed and sporting a very different look. Instead of the nerdy girl in the back of the room with long, ratty hair and perfectly intact uniform I had scruffed it up just a bit. My hair was now straight, shoulder-length and had choppy layers up to my ear. My uniform was nice and clean but I gave up trying to tie my tie and left it hang. I pulled on my black robes, that when I stood still, hid my scrunch socks in gray. Overall I hadn't changed my appearance that much but it was enough to satisfy me. I had never really felt the need for make-up, but I got bored. I still had two hours until even the early risers would be up and about. To top off my "new" look I didn't put my contacts in like I normally did, instead I put on my black/red oval glasses. I don't think I look that bad, I like my new hair cut actually.

Ok, nothing to do. I'm staring at that stupid painting I did last night. I have no idea what it is but hey, it looks pretty cool. It's so colorful and cheerful. I still have about a half hour. If I want to avoid Potter, then I better leave now.

I stepped out of my room and closed the door quietly with my back toward the common room. Turning around I felt the blazing fire in the fireplace. The warmth engulfed me and brought me to the couch. I sat down and looked into the flames. They're so funny, flicking and disappearing all the time. Never staying in one place for long. Suddenly I heard a loud bang in the bathroom and jumped off the couch. It was either face Potter or get down to the Great Hall early. I choose early.

As I closed the portrait hole I heard the bathroom door bang open. I quickly swept down four flights of stairs, six corridors, and two passageways. Finally I reached the Great Hall and opened the giant double doors.

There was no one there, unless you count the teachers. I walked towards Gryffindor table and piled three pancakes on my plate and slapped some butter on. I took a bite and grimaced. They needed SYRUP!!!!! I'm really tired, can you tell? I got no sleep and I have to get on a sugar high to stay awake in all my classes and function semi-normal. So-o-o it's syrup on overly sugared pancakes some Frosted Flakes and other sugary breakfast foods. YAWN Ugh...sugar not helping yet...need more sugar. Need more sug...

WHOA! Almost fell asleep there. Gotta stay awake. Gotta stay awake. Gotta stay awake. Crap, here comes Potter. I have to stay awake now. I have noooooo choice. But I'm so tired. SHUT-UP!!!!!!! Ok, I'm ok now. I am alright. I'm awake. I'm awake.

"Morning, Evans." Potter said from behind me. I looked around to find that there were only three of us in the hall. Potter, Professor Dumbledore, and me.

"I'm awake!" I replied groggily. Crap, I said that out-loud. "I mean, I'm...uh...morning. Yeah, morning, Potter." That was screwed up. Ugh, I am never going another sleepless night again. They're bad. I felt a hand on my back and looked up. "What are you doing, Potter?" I asked him as he stared at my plate still filled with sugar and sugary substances.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked. Was it that obvious? Really I look pretty good for not having slept at all. "Um" was all I could manage. "You have to go back upstairs and go to sleep. You can skip today's lessons, can't you?" I shook my head firmly and replied coldly. "No, I cannot skip class and sleep. It's the first day of lessons and I have to be there. Plus I'm not tired!" I stuffed a chocolate glazed donut in my mouth and chewed.

"I like your hair by the way." It was Potter. I nodded a thanks and finished off my donut as a wave of students came in. I got up and tapped Potter's shoulder. "Gotta hand schedules out, Potter." I handed him half and we began to hand them out. When we finished I glanced at my schedule and sighed. Yes, today would be good. I had a Double Charms with the Ravenclaws, Transfiguration, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, lunch, and then Arithmancy and Potions last. I had taken all the classes I could and that would be quite a few. I had a busy schedule and at least I didn't have Potions with the Slytherins (sp?). The day can't be too bad can it? I mean a double Charms is always good. I need some chocolate pudding. That was so-o-o random! I'm going to sit back down and wait for my friends to get here.

Potter is poking me. "What?" I groan and look at him sitting next to me. "You fell asleep. We're going to be late if you don't get up now." He said this so soothingly. My brain didn't register this information. "That's nice." I was closing my eyes again. "WHAT?!?!?! I FELL ASLEEP! HOW, WHY? WHO CARES!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs and jumped up knocking over my chair and Potter's as I dragged him out of the hall. I was running full speed with Potter still being dragged behind me. "Oomph!" I heard from behind me. I looked back to see Potter's face being hit with my book bag. "Sorry." I meant that. Scary. I reached the Charms classroom and threw open the door with one hand. I rushed into the room forgetting I still had Potter in a death grip from Hell.

"Evans! Leh go!" Potter choked out, since I had been dragging him by his tie. I quickly released my grip and walked to my seat before anyone could notice. Potter took the seat behind me and class began.

"We will be learning the charm Manlioga. It enables you to levitate yourself and a small group of people very high into the air..." Flitwick droned on and on and on. I felt someone poking my back. I turned around to find Potter with a worried look on his face. I gave him a questioning look and he mouthed, "Are you ok?" I nodded and he gave me a serious look.

"I will now assign you partners to work with. Lupin and Campbell, Black and McAnthony, Pettigrew and Alvetario, and last we have Potter and Evans."

I groaned inwardly as Potter took a seat next to me.

"What's wrong with you today, Evans?" Potter asked with concern.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." I said innocently.

"First you eat a whole bunch of sugar, I have never seen you eat that much in the first place. Second, you fell asleep at breakfast. Third, you were almost late to class and finally, you fell asleep in your favorite class." He really looked worried. I sighed and picked up my wand.

"Lets just practice the spell ok?" I was annoyed now and glared at my hand.

"No, it's not ok. What is wrong with you today? You've been acting like a brat all day." Ok, he's ticking me off now.

"I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong. I simply lack sleep is all." I said through clenched teeth. He gave me a weird look and shook his head.

"That explains the sugar and sleeping." He muttered under his breath. The annoying git. Maybe we can practice the spell now. I voice my thought and we began. I feel like I'm going to die. I have such a headache. Oh CRAP!!!! Oh no, I feel a sugar high coming on. I forgot sugar highs come with eating a lot of sugar. Oh no, what did I just do?

"Oh my...I am so-o-o sorry Sirius!" I rushed to him and bent over him trying to see if he's ok. I had been out of it and had said the spell and directed it nowhere in particular, which happened to be where Sirius sat. He lifted into the air and when I realized what I was doing I fell backwards out of my chair. He consequentially fell on his back knocking the wind out off him.

"Didja geh th' number ov that broom flew by?" his words were slurred. Holy crap.

"Sirius, I am so sorry! It was an accident." I said a quick healing spell and he sat up.

"What did ja do that for Evans?" He asked in an angry voice. I knelt next to him and put my hands in my lap.

"I am so-o-o sorry, Sirius. It was a complete accident. I was out of it just now and didn't even realize that I said the spell out loud and then..." I trailed off and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Oh not now. This is going to be ten times worse because of the sugar high if I don't stop now. Wait I have no control of my body. Crap! Now I'm a freaking waterfall!

"I'm ok Lily, really. It was rather fun until I fell." Sirius tried to calm me down but it wasn't working. I have no control and this is about to get ugly. I could do or say anything right about now. I need someone to get me out of here before I make even more of a fool out of myself. I am so tired. Oh! Why am I laughing? Everyone is staring! Ugh, help me! Oh thank you! James you're my savior. Thank you thank you thank you! He is so-o-o-o sweet!

"Professor, I'm going to take her to the Hospital Wing. I think she's unwell or has been the victim of a bad prank." Flitwick nods, and James steers me towards the door. I'm still laughing and crying at the same time. What? What's going on? Why are you sitting me up against the wall? Why are you kneeling in front of me and staring? I'm not in a good sitting position. I pull my knees under me and lean against the wall.

"Lily, are you alright? Do I seriously need to take you to the Hospital Wing or do you just need a nap?" Oh, how sweet. He looks so concerned. Hang on a sec. This is Potter we're talking about right? Ok then. But it is sweet, if you think about it. I can only nod because I've gone back to crying.

"The Hospital Wing?" he questions and I shake my head no. "A nap?" I nod and lean my head so it rests on his shoulder. I sigh as he begins to rub my back. He takes one hand and strokes my hair. I calm down a bit and stop crying. I take a few gulps of air and James hugs me I lean into his protective arms and close my eyes.

"Thank you, James." There I said his name too. Yeah go me! Go Lily! You rock. Ok now all you have to do is get up. I pull away and attempt to stand. Nope, doesn't work and I topple over. It was even more ungraceful than it sounds too. You are so sweet James. He just helped me up and is walking me towards...Hey wait a minute! Our dorm is the other way! This is the way to the Hospital Wing.

"Where?" Is all I manage to get out because I've started to cry again. He looks at me and smiles a gentlemanly smile. I can't help but smile back.

"Hospital Wing. I think you need to see Madam Contifeller." Hey! She's mean. I wanna see the new one Poppy. I think. Yeah Poppy. Enough babbling. Oh yeah, and for those who think I like Potter. I DON"T! So get that stupid idea out of your head!

But really it's not a stupid idea.

Yes it is.

No it isn't!

Yes it is!

No!

Yes!

NO!

YES!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

FINE! I give up! It isn't a stupid idea! I just don't like him! So there!

Oh yeah, sure ya don't.

Ok that stupid voice in my head is annoying! Hey look, we're already at the Hospital Wing. Haha I didn't know that. Oh good. Evil Madam Contifeller is busy so Poppy will be helping me out.

"What is it children?" she asks in a sweet voice. I am dazed and don't answer. James does though! He's so sweet, isn't he? Ok, that's enough of you! Mentally stuffs voice in a trunk I'm a voice stupid! I can't be locked up! I just grumble a bit and listen to the conversation going on.

"Lily, here, isn't feeling well. I think she just needs a nap but I'm not sure so-o-o we're here." James said. Poppy nodded and took me to a bed and sat me down. Ugh! I really don't feel well! Oh No! I think I'm gonna be sick! I jump up and run to the Hospital Wings loo. Groan. This sucks! I feel really light headed...


	6. A Little Change of Heart and Laughter

**A Little Change of Heart and Laughing**

* * *

**HELLO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL READERS! SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE! SCHOOL'S BEEN GETTING IN THE WAY! ANYWAYS, THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:**

**Pia O'Leary:** Thank you! I know, she's somewhat spazzy when she has too much sugar. : )

**A Crazy Elephant:** I know, she's got difficulties but hey. James is a sweetheart.

**The all mighty and powerfulM:** Sugar highs can result in some pretty crazy things. Trust me. ; )

**fearthedark10: **Thanks!

**g.c. smores:** Thank you. Anybody know if oddliness is a word? I've got no idea how I come up with this stuff.

**Harrys 1 Fan:** I think she was already mental but hey. I just write this stuff so what can I tell ya? (Don't answer that : p )

**pigs can fly: **Thank you. I promise I will update often adn write more unless something terribly tragic happens and I can't write because my arms have been amputated. : )

**ANYWAYS, ONWARD AND OFFWARD** (is offward a word?)** OH FORGET IT, JUST READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**A Little Change of Heart and Laughing**

It's been about a month since that awful sugar high. James and I have to plan the Halloween Ball. HMMMMM! Ok here comes James. We planned to meet in our Heads common room and start planning.

"Ok Potter. Lets get straight to business, no messing around." I state flatly and pull out parchment and a quill. I look up and James is standing there looking furious. What?

"What?" Ok, obviously not the right question. Uh oh. He is not a happy camper.

"Listen Evans. I'm sick of you constantly degrading me. I try to be nice to you and you flip out and start yelling at me for no reason!" He raised his voice but didn't yell. Wow, I never knew he felt that way.

"You're right." I say simply. He looks dumbstruck.

"Oh and James, it's not polite to stare. Close your mouth." His jaw snapped shut and he looked down. He takes the seat across from me and we begin planning.

"What do you think of a masquerade ball?" I suggest. He shakes his head.

"We've had too many of those. How about a costume ball?" Nope.

"We have to think of something really original." I state flatly and he nods. We think for a moment.

"Hey! How about a muggle ball?" James jumped up enthusiastically knocking his chair over. I stifle a laugh and nod.

"I think that's the perfect idea. We'll need a band, food, obviously food, and we need to make sure it's fine with Dumbledore and then announce it." James nods and we gather our stuff. I flip my now short hair out of my face and drop my things in my room and come out a moment later. James is waiting for me.

"We gonna ask Dumbledore now?" I question and he nods. I shrug and he holds out his arm. He's got a silly grin all over his face. I can't help but giggle. I slip my arm through his and we skip out of the common room laughing and joking.

This is so much fun. I never thought I'd say it but James is really beginning to grow on me. NO!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I scream as we loose our balance at the top of a flight of stairs. We tumble down and I land on James at the bottom. I look at him and he looks a bit scared like I'm gonna yell at him or something. I sit up and laugh. I'm laughing so hard there are tears. James is gave me a weird look and then bursts out laughing too. If someone were to walk by at that exact moment they would have thought us crazy. Two teenagers, sitting at the bottom of some stairs, laughing their heads off. James stands up and reaches his hand out to me.

"Thank you." I say and grasp his hand. He pulls me up and I stumble into him. We stand there for a moment then I jump back.

"We better get to Dumbledore's office. It's almost eight and we have to be in our rooms at ten." I say and we continue to walk and laugh and joke around. He's telling me about a prank he's planning on Snape. I start to laugh and he gives me another of his weird looks.

"What? I like pranks, just not on me." He's still looking at me but now he looks stunned. I repeat myself. "I like pranks. Is that really that hard to grasp?" He's laughing at me! I give him a quizzical look and he laughs harder. Finally he stops laughing and we're standing in front of the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Pixie Sticks," James says and the gargoyle jumps aside and we step onto he moving stairs. "I was laughing because you're usually getting mad at me for pranks and now your laughing." I nod my head it makes sense really. I'm about to knock on the door when Dumbledore calls us in.

"What can I do for my two Head students?" He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, we came up with an idea for the Halloween Ball. James and I think it would be nice to have a muggle ball." I say. I hope he likes our idea. Dumbledore is nodding his head slightly and I glance at James. He looked away from me; I think he had been staring at me. A faint blush arose from my cheeks and I stare at the ground. You know, I think that I may like James. As a friend of course, but still. He's really nice and funny and stuff. Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts.

"I think it would be a marvelous idea. Would you two do me a favor and run down to Hagrid's hut?" James and I nod and Dumledore continues. "Would you tell him that I would like to speak with him tonight if at all possible?" We nod again and turn to leave.

As we walk across the dark grounds towards the small hut off in the distance I get a creepy feeling. Okay, I am so not scared. What was that? There was a sound coming from the bushes! Okay, maybe I am a tad scared.

"Evans! Let go of my arm! Your cutting of curculation!" James sayd loudly. I nervously laugh and apologize, letting go of his arm. Almost there, almost there, I'm not scared! I'm brave, that's why I was put in Gryffindor! Maybe they made a mistake, no, I am not scared! HOLY CRAP! WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?! I race across the grass and pound on Hagrid's door.

"'Ello?" I hear Hagrid's big booming voice coming from inside. "Hagrid, it's Lily! Dumbledore sent James and me to fetch you so he could speak with you." I yell through the door and Hagrid opens it.

"Where's James?" he asks and looks behind me. I turn and see a dot coming across the grass. I laugh lightly and turn back to Hagrid.

"I got scared and ran the rest of the way here." I turn red and look down at my shoes. "Well, 'at's ok. We c'n walk back together if it'll make yer feel any better." I nod and we set out towards James.

When we finally caught up with him James looked at me and grinned. I think he's laughing at me but I can't tell. It's really dark. Oh look. We're at the front doors. That went by quickly.

Hagrid bid us goodnight and James and I headed up to out dorm rooms. I glance sideways and see a weirdlook on James' fae. It looslike he's trying really hard not to laugh. I wonder why.

"What?" I turn and ask him.

"Nothing," he iso laughin, "you're scared of he dark?" he bursts out laughing. That was rude. I whack him in the back of the head and walk quickly to my room. JERK!


	7. READ ME! READ ME!

**AUTHOR NOTE!!!**

Hey all! Sorry for not updating! I have been so caught up with school. Hey, I gotsa delema! Help me! When should I put a um, how would you say...SAPPY part! A sappy part when...in my fic? I promise I will update soon!!! Please help me! I'm stuck! Thank you all who reviewed me! Srry I don't have time to formally thank you, I will in next chap!


	8. The Notebook and Odd Meetings

**HEY YA'LL READ AND REVEIW! THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND I HATE HOMEWORK! IT TAKES MY WRITING TIME! HAVE A GREAT GOBBLE GOBBLE DAY AND REMEMBER TO GIVE THANKS FOR ALL THE BLESSINGS YOU'VE GOT!!!**

I HATE History of Magic! I am so-o-o-o bored I'm watching Lily scribble stuff on her notebook. Oh yes, this is Charly by the way. I am so-o-o-o-o bored! Hey, wait a second. What's Lils writing on her book? Is that a J-A-M-E-S? AHHHHHHH!!!!! It is! I am so happy! I have been waiting for this day for like ever! Sirius and Remus are going to be happy to hear this. Oh yeah, by the way, I talk with Sirius and Remus while Lily does her extra credit and Head duties. We have been waiting for this moment! I look over towards the front of the class where Sirius, Remus and James normally sit. Sirius is looking back and I try to mouth, "It's a go," to him but he doesn't understand. I quickly scribble it onto a piece of parchment and sent it flying across the room with a simple spell. Sirius catches it and reads it. He writes something and turns around to shoot it at me. There's a funny look on his face. I read the chicken scratch he calls writing and write a quick explanation of:

Lily's writing on her notebook, stuff about James. Oh, have Remus write the next note. Can't read your handwriting.

I send it sailing and look towards Lily. She's still preoccupied with her doodling. Ouch! Stupid idiot, Black. He shot the note and it hit me in the head. I glance at the note to find nice, neat writing. I like Remus' handwriting.

Oh. Alright. We'll get together in the Room of Requirements while their doing their Head duties tonight at 7.

I write back an affirmative and turn my attention back to Lily. She sits back and stares out the window. This is weird, she normally hangs on every word of Professor Binns' lectures. She's just kinda staring out into space. She's never done that. Even when she isn't doing anything she still seems to be among the living, but now, now she's in a whole different dimension! James is looking back at us and whispering to Sirius.

. Oh crap! Class is over. That means…

"Hey, Lils." James sauntered over and gave me a weird look as I snatched Lily's notebook and stuffed it in my bag. Lily turned and seemed to come out of her daze.

"Um, hey." She replied. There was a small twinkle in her eyes that had never been there before.

"When do you want to meet for our next Head meeting?" she asked. Go figure, typical Lily. Always thinking about school first and never going for what she wants.

"Hogsmead? After lunch today?" James asked. My mouth dropped open. I would have gotten up but James was boxing me in my seat. Oh heck, who am I kidding. I would have so hung around to listen.

"That sounds nice. I'll meet you in the entrance hall right after lunch then." James nodded at this and walked away to join Sirius and Remus.

Before Lunch in the Entrance Hall 

"Whoooa!" Both Sirius and Remus yelled as I levitated them over to me.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Sirius said very loudly.

"Shhhhhh! You weren't listening to me. I was calling you two. Do you know about after lunch?" I ask them.

"Yeah." Remus says, figiting a bit as Tori walks over. She sort of just stands there with a look on her face showing confusion and half a dozen other things.

"Hey, did Lily like freak out on you in our dorm screaming that she's going with Potter to Hogsmead?" Tori asked in confusion.

"Well, not exactly but that is a very good sign." I reply.

"Let's follow them!" Sirius said. We all look at him as if he's daft. "What?

"How?" I ask.

"Invisibility cloak." I shake my head.

"One of those isn't going to cover all of us." I stare of into space thinking while the rest of them continue to talk. I got it! It was in that book I read a while ago! I still have the book too!

"I got it! There is an invisibility spell. It is very complex but I think we can pull it off. Meet me here during the middle of lunch." I say softly and we separate to our respected places as we enter the Great Hall.


	9. A Little Trip and the Perfect Dress

**DISCLAIMER: YES YES! WE ALL KNOW THE ALMIGHTY J.K. ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS YA'LL DON'T RECOGNIZE. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I MIGHT WARN YOU! THIS IS NOT A JAMES AND LILY DATE. SIMPLY A MEETING OF SORTS. LILY IS ONLY BEGINNING TO REALIZE THAT SHE MIGHT FANCY JAMES!**

**HELLO EVERYBODY! i'M FEELING BAD NOW! I'VE ONLY HAD THREE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER. I THANK YA'LL! PIA O'LEARY, FEARTHEDARK10 AND SECLUDEDDARK! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW I'M NOT JUST A WRITER THAT NOBODY READ THEIR WORK! ANYWAY, FEARTHEDARK10 HAS BRUTALLY DRAGGED ME OUT OF MY SELF PITY STAGE SO HERE'S THE STORY! READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

CH.8

"So-o-o-o…Where would the lady like to go first? We have to figure out what kind of decorations and food we want so we can get some ideas here." James asked in a would be suave voice. I giggle and stick out my tongue as if I were thinking, but really I'm admiring the small town. Rain is beginning to fall and it just looks mystical. I feel as though someone were following us though. Hmmmmm. Oh well, I'm getting soaked so-o-o-o might as well go inside and get a butterbeer to warm up.

"Let's grab a butterbeer then go to Zonko's and Hunydukes." I answer his question finally and we ran, laughing the whole way, to the Leaky Cauldron. Out of breath and soaking wet James and I stop as we enter the doorway and catch our breath.

"Wow! You run really fast." James said. I just laugh. Hey, that's what I get for chasing the annoying little boys back in elementary school! I smile at him and drag him over to the bar to order our drinks.

"Two butterbeers, please." I say to the very young Rosemerta. She nods and James drags me over to a booth in a secluded corner of the bar.

"Ok, so we're doing a muggle ball so no robes of any sort. We need tuxedos for the guys and ball gowns for the girls. We have to make invitations too. Who should be invited? The fifth years up?" I ask in a quick rush. James looks like I spoke alien or something. Geez…it really isn't that hard to comprehend. A cold gust of wind swept over James and me but we paid no attention.

"Hellooooo!" I lean forward and wave my hand in front if his face. I put my index finger under his jaw and push it up, closing his open mouth. "Yoohoo!" I wave a hand in front of his face again and laugh as he snaps out of his revery.

"Sheesh. Thought you'd never snap out of it." I laugh and he blushes.

"Sorry, but yes. No robes, invitations for fifth years and up, anything else other than deciding on decorations and food?" I shake my head no and we just sit in a comfortable silence until Rosey brings our butterbeers.

"So, do you want to visit the dress shop while we're here anyway?" James asks, breaking the silence. He is so thoughtful.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to get that out of the way. OH! We have to make a Hogsmead trip for the fifth years and up so they can get their outfits! We have to make the invitations tonight and send them out tonight so they can be received tomorrow morning. We only have two weeks before Halloween!" I say exasperated.

"Calm down Lily. Calm down." James soothes and places a warm hand over my small, cold one. He pulls a 4x6 black box. He opened the lid and I gapped as I saw the elaborate invitation cards.

"Wow!" I say in aw. The card were on white, thick parchment with black script on the front covered by a sheer, black cloth. I take one and open it. Black script with silver shadow filled the card.

"These are awesome. I'm surprised."

"Why?" James gives me a funny look and I can feel myself going red.

"Well, you see, I just…it's just that…you…pranks…never thought…um…" I was cut off by his index finger on my lips to shut me up.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Ya know, you're cute when you're at a loss for words." He chuckled. What's that supposed to mean? Grrrrrrrr. He must have seen the look on my face for he quickly added, "That is a good thing. It was a compliment." I nod and smile slightly.

"Alrighty, On to Zonkos!" We get up and leave a few sickles on the table and walk out. I laugh as we run through the rain to Zonkos. It's very wet. That was stupid, of course it's wet. It's rain which is water which means that rain is wet because it's water and I'm wet because it's rain and…

"Lilyyyyyyyyy." Huh? I snap out of my strange explanation. Wow. Zonkos is awesome. Decorations and surprises, I hopped to a bin of colorful bags. I opened one and heard a laugh come from James as I turned around. The bag had exploded in my face, an explosion of confetti. I was covered head to toe in brightly colored confetti. I began to laugh. James looked at me one more time and joined me in raucus laughter.

"What…hmmph…kind of dec…heehee…decorations should we get?" I asked between laughter. James shrugged and helped me get the confetti off.

"Well, we can have colorful decorations, such as yourself or we could go black and white." I like that idea. Black and white, I don't look very nice in white though and I kinda wanted to wear green. Hmmmmm.

"I'm not sure. This is hard. How about the decorations are black and white but we can wear whatever color we want." I tried to see whether he liked the idea but I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, yeah, I like that. I like that idea. This will be easy to decorate." James said and we got to work figuring what we needed and how we would decorate. Next we slipped over to Hunydukes to check out the newest candies that we could get for the ball.

"I like this one, it's sweet and tangy at the same time." I smile as James shoves a lolli into my mouth so I could taste the candy. I nod my head in response. This one is the best we've tried yet. An idea struck me for the ball and I whipped the lolli out of my mouth and spoke quickly.

"How about we have a um, bachelor/bachelorette-like-thingy auction! Like to raise money for that new orphanage! They need the help and I thin it would be fun!" I was overly pleased with myself for coming up with such a good idea. I watched as James contemplated this.

"How would we do that?" he asked me.

"Well, we could take a poll of the hottest **single **guys and girls and choose six of them, they must willingly agree though. Then at the ball the other students bid money on them to go on a date with them, or something like that. The money we make will go to that new orphanage." I explained and James nods his head and agrees.

"Since we now have the candy and sweets, would you like to go to the robe shop?"

"James, this is a muggle ball, no robes." I say to him.

"I know, they have gowns and tuxedos there." Oh, I didn't know that. I nod and we pay for our purchases and leave for the shop. We walk in and a young woman about nineteen came toward us.

"My name is Marissa. Are you here for the Hogwarts ball?" she asked and we nod.

"It's a muggle ball so I need a gown and he needs a tuxedo." I point to James when I say tuxedo. The Marissa smiled and whisked me away as James went to look at the tuxedos.

"Alrighty dear, try this one." She said and handed me a cream gown. I went into the dressing room and tried it on. The dress made me look ghostly. I stepped out and Marissa shook her head and handed me a red dress this time. I turned around and went back in. I tried this one on too. It was a halter-top that clung to my body. Yug! It sags way to low in the back! I'm just gonna take this one off. I hand Marissa the dress and she hands me another. This one a midnight blue and strapless with a ball gown skirt. My boobs are hanging out! This is a NO! I quickly take it off and hand it back to Marissa who yet again hands me another. This one is a silvery dress. I slip the cap sleeves over my shoulder and zip up the back. I look into the mirror and grimace. The fabric at the bottom is pooling way to much and I look like I'm a six year old trying on her mothers wedding dress. Definitely not, I yet again hand Marissa the dress and receive another. I look at this one before putting it on. It's gorgeous! Double spagetti straps, and a tight fitting top that flowed into a softly billowing bottom, would most likely touch the floor. The dress was black, but starting at the top an emerald green sliver widened all the way down the dress. Green ivy lined both sides of the green river in an almost magical way (no pun intended). I stepped into the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. This was the dress, the perfect dress. I stepped out to show Marissa and she almost cried with joy as she saw the way it fit. It seemed as if it had been made for me. It walked down a small hallway to see how it looked in a large full-length mirror. It seemed as if I were floating towards the mirror. Grinning ear to ear I returned to the dressing room and put my normal clothes back on. I walked out with the beautiful dress in hand. Marissa took it from me and put it in a black dress carrier to keep it safe she also put a few charms on it. I walked to the front of the shop with her and met up with James again who was holding a tux in his hand and leaning against the cash register.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded. I glanced at his tux and almost let out a yelp of surprise. James' tux was black, a new white shirt and an emerald green vest. On the pocket of the jacket there was a small line of green ivy on top. His tux matched my dress perfectly. Weird and slightly creepy indeed. Marissa seemed to know something I didn't but didn't say anything.

"Shoes! I don't have shoes to go with my gown!" I exclaim and Marissa and I quickly disappear to the back of the shop again. We decided on a pair of satin, black ballet flats with a small bow on them. Finally we pay for our purchases and leave.

"Can I see what you bought?" James asked me in a I-wanna-know-I-wanna-know kinda voice. I shook my head and he pouted. I looked at him and giggled. I giggled! Me! Me, Lily Rae Evans, GIGGLED! Hmhmhmhm. It is rather funny though. Oh! James lunged at me trying to see the dress. He was grinning like a maniac as he landed in a pile of wet leaves. I laugh at him as he gets up covered in leaves and he begins to chase me. Him, holding his tuxedo in one hand and trying to grab me, with the other, and me, with my gown, trying to escape. Laughing we ran back to the castle that way and into the Heads common room. No one was there because lessons were still going on. I turn and go into my room and put my dress in the closet. I walk back out with a sketchbook and pencil. James walked out of his room and stared at my muggle writing tools. I quickly explain them and we sit down on the couch in front of the fireplace. I begin to sketch the Great Hall, decorated for the ball. I show James the sketch and he looks really surprised.

This is really awesome, Lils. I like the detail. I like the decorations too. We had better send out the invitations now before the kids get out of class. I nod and we head up to the owlery.


	10. A Secret Meeting

**HI! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY REALLY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY SO I COULD POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I REALLY LIKE! SO READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

CH. 9 

"Holy Crap!" Charly yelled as we watched James chasing Lily back to the castle.

"We have to get them together Sirius!" Remus said to me. I completely agree with that. I nod and look at Charly and Tori. They look at me and we each grin.

"Now, we start planning!" Tori said loudly. We walk to the Three Broom Sticks and order some butterbeer. We all sat a worn table in the far corner of the room so as not to attract attention.

"Alright, I think we should get them together either at the Halloween Ball or the Christmas Ball that's only for seventh years." Charly said. We all nod.

"The Christmas one. I mean really, it'll be on Christmas Eve and there will only be seventh years there. Meaning there won't be too many crazed fan girls after ya'll." Tori said pointing to Sirius and Remus as she said crazed fan girls. We all laughed.

"Yeah, anyway, can anybody think of a way to get them together without them knowing?" Remus asked.

"I have an idea." I said and continued on. "Why don't we send them each annonimous letters, secret admirerer letters and they can just talk to each oter that way and then we can write one last one to both saying that they'll meet each other at the Christmas Ball. No names though." Everyone stared at me. What? So I suck at explaining things or what?

"I like it." Tori said.

"Me too." Chimed Charly.

"Me three." Added Remus.

"So it's agreed." Tori said, and we got working on the fine details.


	11. Letter and Darkness

**HI ALL! I TOLD YOU I WANTED THIS CHAPTER OUT. I LIKE THIS CHAPTER! SO SAD! ANYWAY, READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

CH. 10 

Three days until the Halloween Ball! I am so excited! We, James and me, have the list of bachelors and bachelorettes put together. Oh, speak of the devil. Here comes James.

"Hi!" I say cheerily as he walks up to me with his friends. Peter is giving me a funny look and I take a step backwards. That kid is creepy.

"Good morning my Lily Flower. How are you?" James does a funny little bow and looks at me for an answer. I'm just gonna play along today.

"Why James, I'm glad you asked. I am doing marvelously." I laugh at the look of astonishment on Sirius and Remus' faces. Peter just fell down a flight of stares. HeeHee.

"What? Is it something I said?" I ask with a look of pure innocence on my face. We enter the Great Hall for breakfast and split up.

I sat down with my friends now and talked with them about who knows what. The fluttering of wings informed us that the mail had just arrived. I was about to reach for a piece of toast with jam when a tawny owl, with a thick parchment envelope attached to its leg, landed in front of me knocking my pumpkin juice over and staining the white table clothe a sticky orange. I untied the letter and opened it. It read as follows:

Dear Miss Lily Rae Evans,

We are unfortunately informing you of the passing away of your father Mister Mitchell Thomas Evans. At three-thirty this morning the Evans manor was attacked by a large group of Death Eaters. Your father was the only one there. Your sister Petunia Jennifer Evans/Dursley was safe at her home with her husband Vernon Marcus Dursley. Your sister will be handling the funeral arrangements. It will be held on September 6th if you are able to attend. We are sorry for this inconvenience and give our sympathy.

Minister of Magic,

Mr. Crouch

"Inconvenience?!?! Bloody hell! It's not an inconvenience you rat! It's horror! Terror, mass chaos!" I was yelling and the whole hall turned to see what I was yelling about. My knuckles were white and my face was pale. I began to shake and stood up. This was outrageous. Inconvenience my dead mothers grave! I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I pushed through the doors. I ran as fast as I could through the entrance hall and out onto the grounds, the letter had fallen to the ground. My mother had died when I was six and now my father. I only have my rotten sister left now. No one to live for, no one to make proud. I don't know how I managed to get here but now I'm at the lakes edge. The tears are falling like a waterfall and my face is in my hands. My body racking with sobs. Why? Why my family?

"WHY!" I was screaming through my tears now. Why? Why my daddy? My daddy that always had a smile, my daddy who always knew exactly what to do. Why my daddy? Right when I begin my most important year and he's taken away. The rays of sunlight shone down and the last thing I saw before the ebbing darkness took over was James running towards me.


	12. Thoughts and Revelations

**HELLO EVERYBODY! WE LOVE YOU! NOBODY ASK ABOUT THAT. I HAVE NO IDEA. HEY YEAH! GUESS WHAT! I KNOW I KNOW THESE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN VERY SHORT LATELY BECAUSE I'VE HAD WRITERS DETAIL WITHDRAW. I THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! WELL ANYWAY! READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**secludeddark: **I'm glad you love it! And here's your update!

**fearthedark10: **Hello luv! No me no tell you! You are going to go over there and tell him! So there! Laters and here's your update!

**LmcMuFFinGirl:** Here is your update and thank yous!

**Pia O'Leary:** Well here you go. James can't comfort her yet but next chapter. Lily's gonna have a few problems though.

**applesandsunshine: **Thank you for your exuberant praise! I hope you don't have to send your monkeys after me! LOL!

**A Crazy Elephant: **I know it's sad but hey, ya gotta have a little heartbreak in a romance fic!

**lilred-07: **: )We love you! Thank you!

* * *

CH. 11 

As Lily ran out I (James) snatched the letter from the floor and read. I sat down on the cold, hard, stone floor and stared in shock. Charly and Tori had grabbed the letter from my hand and are crying now. Their sobs brought me back to reality and I leapt up to find Lily. Running aimlessly I ran through corridors and up stairs until there was nowhere else to look. I was in the astronomy tower fifteen minutes after I read the letter. I looked out the window to the grounds. My eyes swept over the lake and caught on flaming red hair on the bank. There was Lily. I took off bounding down stairs and leaping to moving staircases. I ran past the Great Hall and out the doors. I heard an agonizing cry of why and I knew it was Lily. I saw her hunched figure go limp and I thought the worst. As reach her I felt for her pulse, I was met by a slowing one.

"Lily, come back to me Lily. Come on, girl, come back. Wake up, I know you can hear me. I read a book somewhere that people can still hear when they're unconscious. I dunno if that's true or not but I'm still talking. Lily, come on now." I was almost in tears. Her pulse was slowing rapidly and her breath came in rapid gasps for air. Icarefully picked her up and sprinted as quickly as I could. I stumbled but kept going. I ran through the entrance hall and burst through the large oak doors to the Great Hall. This earned many stares and whispers but I didn't care.

"PROFESSOR…DUMBLE…DOR!" I yelled as Sirius, Remus, Charly, and Tori ran toward me and engulfed the ever-limp Lily.

"Oh my gosh." Was all Charly was able to whisper as Sirius caught her as she fell towards the ground in a dead faint. Dumbledor took charge and swept us all to the Hospital Wing.

Half an hour later I was the only one left sitting next to Lily's still body. The others had been pushed out by Poppy. I take Lily's hand. It is so cold. I rub it to warm it up but it doesn't work. She is so pale. More pale than normal. Her normally vibrant red hair is knotted and limp. I take a brush off the night table next to her bed and begin to softly brush her hair. I look at her peaceful face half expecting to see her open her eyes and start yelling at me not to touch her, but she doesn't. She simply continues to lay there as I gently brush her knotted hair. It has grown longer since she cut it off. It had been about to her shoulder but now it was about a quarter of the way down her back. I look at her small, pale hand and notice a cute color red on her nails. I smile. I want her to wake up so badly and yell at me. I miss her yelling at me. I miss her smile. Will she ever wake up? What would I do if she dies. I would die. I would die of pain and heartbreak. I never thought I had experienced love until now, but I had been wrong all along. I love Lily and always have, since the first day I met her on Platform 9 ¾. I love Lily Evans. I love her. She may never know this now. She may die before I am able to tell her I love her and always have. I love you Lily. I place the brush back on the night table and stroke her now smooth and shining hair. I wish her hands would warm up. The beautiful rosy pink in her cheeks is gone. I may never see her laughing with her friends. I may never have another chance to take her to Hogsmeade on a "Heads Meeting" again. Never make her laugh or see her brilliant smile directed at me, just me.

I stand up and place my hand over her petite, icy one and close my eyes. "I love you Lily Evans." I say and open my eyes shocked as I feel warmth creep into her hand. I look at her face and see the rosy color wash into her cheeks again. I run to get Poppy.

"Poppy! She's…she's…come here, quick!"


	13. 2am Interogations and Some Other Revelat...

**HELLO EVERYBODY! HOW MY WONDERFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS? I HOPE YOU'RE ALL JUST SPIFFING! I AM SORRY THAT THIS AND THE RECENT CHAPTERS ARE SO FRIGGIN' SHORT. AS I SAID BEFORE, WRITTERS DETAIL WITHDRAW! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WRITTERS DETAIL WITHDRAW SUCKS!!!!!! AND NOW TO MY THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!**

**secludeddark: **thank you's!

**Pia O'Leary: **thank you! i hope that i have fulfilled your wishes of cuteness. sorry, but neither can find out until...that's for me to know and you to find out! LOL! Yes,everything you said makes sense! i'm taking your advise and writing their pov's!

**ilovethisstory: **why thank you! i'm glad you like it! i rock! yeah! i rock i rock!!!

* * *

**CH. 12**

**nobody's pov**

"James!?" came Lily's frantic whisper. She had just woken up as Poppy left from administering more medicine to her.

"I can't remember what happened." She said with a hint of annoyance. James tried to cover a smile. "Leave it to Lily to beat herself up for not remembering." He thought. He turned to her and gave a small smile.

"We thought we had lost you, Lils." James said softly. Lily looked confused. "Bless her soul." James thought as he smiled down at her. Lily looked up at him.

"We?" still in a hoarse whisper. James nodded and answered her question.

"Yes, Sirius, Remus, Tori, Charly, and me. They left about two hours ago." He stifled a yawn and stood to stretch. Sitting back down Lily asked another of her many questions.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" fear ebbing into her voice. James placed a large hand over her petite one. He let out a sigh and began to tell the tale.

"Do you want me to start when you read the letter?" Lily nodded and James continued. "You dropped the letter and ran out of the Great Hall. I picked up the letter and read it. I ran after you but I had no idea where you could have gone. I ran all over until I reached the Astronomy Tower. I looked out the window and saw your red hair by the lake. I rushed down to you and heard you screaming why. I saw you go limp and I took you to Dumbledor. We all accompanied you to the hospital wing. Poppy had no idea what to do because there didn't seem to be anything wrong. We explained the situation to her and she gave you a few potions. Sirius, Remus, Chary, Tori and I stayed until Poppy literally threw us out. I snuck back in with the invisibility cloak and here we are, at two o'clock in the morning." James concluded.

"James Potter, are you still here?" Poppy stuck her head out of her office. James nodded.

"What are you hiding from me?" Lily scrutinized James. Heaving a sigh, not wanting to tell her, James wrung his hands in his lap. James would not look at Lily.

"James." Lily whispered angrily.

"Ok, ok!" he said looking worried.

"Well, when I came back Poppy was looking really worried and running around frantically around your bed. When I walked up to her, leaving my cloak by the door I asked her what was wrong. Lily, you were techniquly dead. Your heart stopped." James' voice caught and he couldn't continue. He looked away so Lily could not see the tears in his eyes. A hand pulled his face towards her.

"James, how?" he could tell she was in agony. She hated not knowing.

"According to Poppy your body went into automatic withdraw and simply shutdown, stopped working. Lily," James stopped and looked down. "Lily." James sighed and stood up.

"I had better let you rest now." Lily looked slightly disappointed and looked down at her clasped hands. Looking at James she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the sag in his normally perfect posture. To Lily, James looked worn and much older than his seventeen years.

"James, thank you for telling me." Lily was still only staring at her hands. "I want to get out of here. I don't want to be in here anymore." Tears were spilling from Lily's eyes.

James sat down on the edge of Lily's bed and put his arms around her. Tears soaked James' white t-shirt while her petite hands clutched forcefully at his shoulders. James softly rubbed her back in tiny circles.

"I almost died! I would have never been able to tell everyone how much I appreciate them!" Lily sobbed softly. She moaned quietly as James kneaded a sore spot on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Came his deep, gentle voice. Lily shook her head against his shoulder as if to tell him it was no problem. Lily's tears had slowed and she wrapped her arms around James' neck, leaning her head on his shoulder. James sighed softly and continued to rub her back.

"Oh, Lily. Oh, Lily." James murmured as Lily drifted into a peaceful sleep. Laying her softly James tucked Lily snuggly in bed. Twirling a thin strand of her red hair between his fingers James stood, bent down and kissed Lily on the forehead before leaving the one he loved.


	14. Do I? I do don't I?

**HI EVERYBODY! THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER BUT NOT BY MUCH. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER BECAUSE IT'S THE HALLOWEEN BALL! READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! I KNOW I DIDN'T GIVE YOU MUCH TIME TO REVIEW BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT HERE SO I COULD WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**A Crazy Elephant:** yes he does and no problem. chocolate pudding for you you is first and only at the moment reviewer for chapter 13! yay!

* * *

**CH. 14**

**Lily's POV**(two nights later in the common room. The ball is next evening)

James, what to say? Oh, why? Why me? He probably hates me now, thinks I'm a baby! Hmph! Well if he thinks that he can just kiss my…but what if he doesn't? What if I'm just jumping to conclusions? What am I talking about? It's James Potter! Duh! But, he was so kind that night. He was my comforter when I was alone, my pillar to lean on when I was weak. My…Ok, Ok, I get it already!

Heavens forbid! Am I falling for Potter?

No luv, you've already fallen. And hard!

Oh shut up! I hate my conscience.

I heard that!

Duh!

Now, on with what I was doing before the Marauders walked in and I got sidetracked. My potions essay! Yeah! NOT!

**Nobody's pov**

"Hey! Give that back!" Lily snapped out of her reverie and twirled angrily in her seat. James had snatched up her essay and was dancing across the common room with it.

"Come on Evans, have some fun!" came James' jovial voice. Lily's scowl suddenly changed into an evil grin as an idea came to her.

"Now, now Lily." Came Tori's worried voice.

"Ah heck! Just let her be. She'll probably just write a new essay." Charly laughed at Tori.

"I don't know about that!" Alice squeaked as Lily stood up slowly. Everyone in the common room stopped to see what would happen between Lily and James. Sirius stopped hitting on a sixth year, Remus put down the book he was reading and Charly, Tori and Alice looked worriedly on. Lily smiled a devilish smile and sauntered over to James. She had taken of her school robe so she wore only her button shirt, skirt, and loose tie. James had reached the other end of the room in his dance so he had nowhere to go. Lily reached James, looking into his eyes she walked her fingers up his chest and said:

" Wanna go find a broom closet?" in a low, sexy voice that only he could hear. James almost leapt out of his skin. Lily held in a laugh and leaned in towards James as if to kiss him. James put his arms lightly around her waist and dropped her essay on the floor. As he leaned in to kiss her Lily ducked through his arms and picked up her parchment.

"Thanks Potter. That was fun." She smiled saucily and walked back towards the table unable to see the shear disappointment on James' face, but everyone else did.

**Sirius' POV**

Why that little…Poor James. I've never seen his tat upset.

"Rem! Come on!" I say quickly and we follow James out the portrait hole.

"Prongs…mate, I am so sorry."

"Why? You couldn't have done anything." James said sharply.

"James." Remus said in a warning tone.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED HER! I DON'TNEED ANYONE!" James yelled. Sinking into a sitting position against a wall he put his head in his hands and cried. James cried, tough James, strong James, loyal James, happy James broke down and cried. Oh man, he has it bad for that girl.

Remus storms through the portrait hole and James and I can hear faint yelling.

**Remmy's POV**

"LILY EVANS! GET OVER HERE TIS SECOND! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO JAMES? HE IS COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU GO AND GET HIS HOPES UP!" I am mad. That girl has no reason what-so-ever to do that to James. None!

Lily has her school robes on again and her shoes. She walks up to me looking slightly frightened. I've never yelled at her before or swore in front of her.

"Remus, you don't understand." She says meekly. What the heck! What don't I understand?!

"WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND?" Lily jumped as I raise my voice.

"Can we talk," she looks around and turns back to me, "privately?" I nod and I lead her to the seventh year boy's dorm. Our room is actually clean today for some reason. I look at Lily and she begins.

"Please, don't yell anymore. Remus…James is very…I mean, you know…um…he. James is different."

"No kidding he's different. Lily he loves you. If you don't believe me, he's sitting outside the portrait hole crying for you, because of you."

"No. No, you're lying!" Lily's voice was rising. As if she was scared of something.

"I don't want to get hurt again." She said and I must have looked confused because she continued.

"During the summer of fourth year I went out with Mark Hunt, you know, in Hufflepuff. When we came back to school I was so happy. I couldn't have wished for more. Then one day I was walking on the grounds when I saw a couple near the lake making out. I would have just left it at that but the guy looked a lot like Mark. I went closer and saw Mark and Karin Lasley practically down each other's throats. I just ran away, they had no idea. I broke up with him later that day, but it hurt so bad Remus. It hurt so bad. I don't want to feel that pain again. It hurt so bad." Lily's voice got softer as if she were about to cry.

"Remus, if James did that to me it would be so much worse."

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because, I love him." Her eyes glistened with tears that slid silently down her pale cheeks. At that moment Sirius and James burst into the room. Lily turned to face James and tears began to flow rapidly. Pushing past James Lily ran out of our dorm sobbing.

"Moony? What did you do to her?" Sirius asked the question I knew would come. I shook my head.

"I didn't do anything. I just asked her why she did that to James. She then proceeded to explain something to me. I'm tired." I give a fake yawn and role into bed fully clothed. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go to bed now.

**Girls dorm room(Charly's POV)**

"Lily! What's wrong? You came running down the boys staircase in tears! What did they do to you?" Tori asks her as Alice and I try to comfort our distraut friend.

"Oh Tori! I did something…hic…horrible." Lily wailed through a waterfall of tears.

"I told Remus I loved him!" Lily began to cry harder than ever now.

"You love Remus?" Tori asked in surprise and maybe even a hint of jealousy.

"Noooo, I told him…hic… that I love…sniff hic…James!" Lily was shaking from tears at saying this. All of our jaws dropped through the floor.

"You love James?" I ask catiously.

"yes." Came Lily's meek reply as her tears slowed.

Finally after a few more tears Lily was fast asleep. Tori and Alice tucked her into bed and we closed her curtains. The three of us sat on Alice's bed and pulled the curtains. Her bed is farthest from Lily's and if, for any reason, Lily wakes up in the night and we're still talking it would be harder to hear what we're saying.

"She loves him." Tori speaks first. Alice nods in disbelief.

"This is unbelievable, but it should make our jobs a heck of a lot easier."

Continuing to discuss the situation late into the night we finally decided that it was time for bed around three in the morning. Lily never woke once, all that crying wore her out. The poor dear.


	15. A Cup of Cocoa by Firelight

**HI! I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP SO I'M GONNA MAKE THIS QUICK. LUV YOU GUYS YOU ROCK AND KEEP READING! YA'LL FINALLY GOT YOUR REMUS CHAPTER. READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

**newchapter person: **thank you very much!

**missmcweir: **here is your lupin chapter, i hope you like it!

**Pia O'Leary: **yeah, Lily remembers but i didn't want to mention it then. it'll come up again soon though.

**secludeddark: **this fast enough for you? : )

**Ashton B.: **me es very happy! thank you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CH.14**

**Remmy's POV**

That was a shocker. I can't believe it, I just can't. How can someone that innocent be so untrusting? I am currently pretending to sleep while Sirius and James play exploding snap. Geez, they are so loud! You know what? I give up! Even if I really was tired I wouldn't be able to sleep with all this racket going on.

"I am going down to the common room." I announce. James looks at his watch and says, "Moony, it's three thirty in the morning."

"So?" I ask and James shrugs and goes back to his game. I get up from my bed and walk down to the common room. I take a seat in front of the blazing fire. It's warmth enveloped me as fames flicked and whirled.

**nobody's pov**

The swirling of a nightdress made Remus snap out of his daze.

"May I join you?" a soft voice ask him. He turned to find Tori standing there next to the couch. She looked like an angel in her long, white, woolen nightdress. Remus nodded and she smiled a brilliant white smile.

"So, watcha doin' down here all by yourself? You're normally with James and Sirius." Tori asked looking at him. Her long black hair flowed down her back like a rippling river as she turned to face the fire.

"Things are so complicated now. I was just thinking about Lily and James." Remus answered her question. Heaving a sigh he melted into the soft couch.

"I know what you mean. It makes our job easier though, that they both love each other I mean." Remus nodded at her statement.

"Want some?" Tori asked as she conjured up some hot chocolate. Remus nodded and Tori waved her wand again.

"Marshmallows?" Remus laughed and nodded.

"Yes please. What would hot cocoa be without marshmallows." Remus laughed and Tori joined in handing him his mug.

She gave a soft sigh saying "We're only seventeen. We shouldn't need to worry about all of this." Remus had a feeling she wasn't talking just about Lily and James now.

"Yes. We shouldn't have to worry about Voldemort, love and everything else in the adult world." Remus said voicing both their thoughts. Tori nodded and took a sip of her cocoa. Scooting closer she was semi-leaning on him for more warmth.

"What is love? I mean, Lily and James both say that they love each other but what is it?" Tori asked with her head on his shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I love my family and friends, but I don't know what love between two specific people like Lily and James really is." Remus put and arm around Tori and hugged her closer, feeling the goosebumps on her arms, thinking they were from the cold. "I could stay like this forever." They thought.

"I heard somewhere, I don't know where, but I heard that, Love is friendship set on fire. I like to believe that. It starts with friendship and grows into something blinding and wonderful." Tori said in a quiet voice as the hot cocoa warmed her.

"I like that. I think you're right. It all starts with friendship and turns into an eternity." Remus sighed and pulled her closer. Tori snuggled in and breathed in his fresh sent.

"Remus?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" a soft whisper now.

"Yes. Tori?" Remus was smiling at the prospect of what he was about to say.

"Will you give me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Oh Remus, Remus." Tori sounded sad as she said his name, as if she were going to turn him down.

"Well, I mean since I thought we've gotten closer these past few years trying to get Lily and James together. But I understand if you don't want to because…and well…and" but Remus was cut off as Tori's soft lips met his.

"Does that answer your question?" Tori sighed as they pulled apart. Remus nodded and they kissed again and again and again.


	16. Finding A Cozy Couple and A Bit Of New F...

**HEY YA'LL! LONG TIME NO UPDATE I KNOW. I'M SORRY! WELL, HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**newchapter person:** thanks! here's your next chap!

**Pia O'Leary:** why thank you so-o-o-o much!

**Taylin:** you are too sweet!

**Tanya J Potter:** thank you! i hope this chap holds up to your standards!

**vickiicky:** you rock! sorry about that. my computer sucks and i lose e-mails and whatnot sometimes.

**Ashton B: **thank you!

**secludeddark:** why thank you, thank you! you're awesome!

**missmcweir:** goody goody!: )

**Star2be3000:** i'm glad that you like it. it make me feel special when ya'll say such nice things about my fic! (Star2be3000 recieves a pair of fuzzy green and white striped sox with a turtle on them)

**fearthedark10:** ummmmm...thanks?

* * *

**CH.15**Nobody's POV

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Lily and Charly shrieked quietly. They had just walked down the girls stairway to find Tori in her thick, woolen nightdress laying in Remus' arms on the couch facing the fireplace. A dwindling fire flickered light off their faces as Tori stirred. Opening an eye she jumped and knocked Remus in the jaw.

"Ouch!" Remus whined groggily. Looking around the couple jumped apart. Muttering something They both ran up their respective staircases and out of a sure disaster, for the time being anyway.

Charly looked at Lily as if expecting a bomb to go off any second. "Well, that was unusual." Lily said staring at the cloud dust left behind by Tori's quick get away. "Well, good for them. It's about bloody well time!" Lily smiled at Charly and walked up the girls staircase, leaving a very confused looking Charly.

"Well, that was really odd." Charly said to herself as a door shut.

"You got that right." Charly jumped at the unexpected voice from behind. Sirius laughed lightly and smiled. Charly simply shook her head.

"When do you think Lily will finally get together with James?" Sirius asked as they strolled casually out the portrait hole.

"Honestly? Last night Lily told Remus she loves James." Charly said bluntly. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Charly.

"Are you serious?" he asked, awe-struck. Charly nodded.

"Yeah. She was crying about it last night. She was so messed up. After she told him she ran straight to Tori, Alice and me. She was crying for the longest time until she finally fell asleep. She was tossing and turning all night long. I woke up first this morning and heard her crying. I went over to see what was wrong, but she was still asleep. Poor thing." She finished. Sirius stared at her and slumped into a sitting position. Charly joined him on the ground.

"This is unbelievable." He said, shaking his head. Charly fished something out of her pocket.

"I found this on the ground in our dorm. I think you should read it. It's in Lily's handwriting." She handed the crumpled ball of paper over to Sirius. Unfolding the letter slowly Sirius began to read.

Dear Diary,

I don't know what's happening to me. It's the day before the Halloween Ball. I was sitting alone this afternoon, just thinking. It hit me then. Why am I nice to James? I don't understand. I've always hated the Marauders. It doesn't make sense. Last year Charly made a lot of jokes on how I am simply in love with James Potter and I just didn't know it. Back then that would have almost made me sick, but now. Now I don't know. I think that after all this time I like him. That doesn't mean that I'll date the messy haired bugger though. I just think that I may like him is all. I guess I'll just figure it out later. I'm setting a deadline as to when I figure all this out. On Christmas Eve(the Christmas Ball) I will know whether I like Potter or not. Then, depending on my decision I'll either ask him out or totally ignore him for as long as I have to put up with him. Christmas Eve.

Lily

Sirius sat there dumbfounded. "Wow. I don't get it. Why will it take two months to figure it out?"

"You wouldn't understand, Black." Charly said standing up. "You've never and will never be in love. James is in love and Lily is just realizing it. You however are simply a player and will never know what true love is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm quite hungry." With that Charly left a stunned Sirius Black, sitting in the middle of a hallway, halfway to the Great Hall.

Breakfast 

Lily skipped into the Great Hall in the middle of breakfast. Since it was a Saturday she was wearing a cute pair of clean pajamas. A light green t-shirt with a monkey on it and long, form fitting, fleece pants, the same light green with bunches of little monkey faces on them. Charly sat next to a sulking Sirius and a cheery Alice. James sat across from Sirius and next to a blushing Remus and Tori. Sighing, Lily sat down in the only seat available. Right in between James and Remus.

"Hello ALL!" Lily smiled cheerily. Charly laughed and pointing to Tori, Alice and herself indicated their own pajamas. Charly wore a blue tee with a dog on it and blue, fleece pants with the same black dog on it. Tori had on a red tee with a snowflake on it and red, fleece pants with snowflakes all over it. And lastly, Alice with a pale pink tee with a cat on it and pale pink, fleece pants with the same cat all over them.

"Morning! We love your 'jamas!" Charly, Tori and Alice shouted, laughing hystarically. The three boys looked completely confused.

"Hey! Are ya'll done with your food?" Lily asked looking around. Everyone nodded. "Well then. Come on!" she shouted, grabbing a bagel and cream cheese and running out of the Hall. Loud footsteps echoed throughout the castle as six teenagers bounded after a certain red-headed Head Girl. Breathlessly Lily stopped in front of the Heads common room. Gasping out the password she held open the portrait and waited for the last of the breathless teenagers entered.

"Alrighty then!" Lily said loudly as she entered the room herself. "I think we should play a game! What do you think?"

"Yeah!"

"Rock on!"

"Finally the girl gets some fun knocked into her!"

"Duh!"

"That sounds like fun!"

"Oooooh! What is Miss Lily proposing here? Could it happen to do with…" but poor Sirius was cut off by a very stiff pillow hitting him hard in the face.

"Shut it Black." Lily tried not to smile. "Alright then. How about truth or dare?" she suggested. Now instead of the random agreements there was a chorus of "Righteous!"

"Miss Lily! Being daring today are we? You've never played truth or dare before!" Charly shouted, in-between a hyperactive laughter from Tori and Alice.

"Yeah! Even Alice played last time and you wouldn't even come into the room when we played!" Tori pitched in.

"Lily, why did you play with me and Alice then?" Remus asked. Lily blushed horribly red.

"Well, you see, I knew that Alice and you wouldn't be like them four and either force me to do something horribly embarrassing or tell something I would regret saying." She finished lamely. Shrieks of laughter came from Tori and Charly.

"Well heck!" Lily shouted above the noise. "It's better than being dared to run around the castle only in your bra and underwear, Charly!" that shut everyone up.

"H-h-how did **you** know about that?" Charly asked.

"I was only in the other room! I could still hear you three yelling at the top of your lungs! Plus the fact that Professor Heartless (A/N: I don't remember my name for the potions master so I changed it to this. If I even had one in the beginning anyway, back to the story) caught you!" Lily was now on the floor laughing her head off.

"You really ran around the castle in only and bra and underwear?" Sirius asked her. Charly nodded shamefully.

"Not only that, we made her wear a thong!" Tori laughed, remembering that night. Sirius looked shocked.

"But you're so conservative! I wouldn't have ever thought that you would do something like that!" he was stunned.

"Well, you can only have so many chickens before we have to magically play the game so we have to do as the person says." Charly shrugged and semi-laughed.

"Well, let the games begin!" Sirius shouted as Lily waved her wand, casting a spell on the group so that they were forced to tell the truth and do the dare.

"Only two chickens!" Lily called. A cheer and they all gather around in a circle.

"Alright me first! Me first!" Sirius chanted.

"Alright!"James said with an evil grin. "Truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Sirius yelled.

"Alright then, you have to..."


	17. Gettin' Ready and Black Clad Figures

**HI! I COULD HELP BUT UPDATE SO SOON! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT(OR AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE IN THIS CASE)**

**secludeddark:** this fast enough for ya? LOL!

**applesandsunshine:** well, i hope this is fast enough for ya! HeeHeeHee! Oh and your army of smug drunk monkeys recieve some snacks while you read. ENJOY!

* * *

**CH.16(you so-o-o cannot have a POV whilst playing truth or dare, now can we?)**

"Okay, Siri, hic, you have to go into the bathroom and, hic, change into this. Then come out and model it for us." Tori said in a slightly slurred voice. She got up and handed Sirius a box and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and stumbled to the bathroom.

"I swear!" Lily almost cried.

"It's not good to swear Lily!" Charly teased. Lily whacked her with a pillow.

"Oh shut up. My goodness. I can't believe they're all drunk! At least we're not!" Lily said, slightly annoyed. Charly nodded in agreement. The bathroom door swung open and Sirius stepped out. Clothed in only a speedo he advanced toward a very revolted Charly. Not that Sirius had a bad body, but what Tori could think up.

"Come 'ere baby. I gotta give you a, hic, lap dance." Sirius slurred. He fell to the floor in a dead flop.

"He's out cold! And so is James, Remus, Tori and Alice!" Lily cried. Standing above him she pointed her wand at his speedo and transfigured it into velvet orange and black lingere. Turning she did virtually the same thing to the rest of the group that was passed out on the floor. Sadly the lingere really didn't cover much so Lily and Charly covered their eyes while Lily preformed a healing spell she had learned from Poppy when she volunteered in the hospital wing in sixth year. Lily poked Charly to open her eyes. Both opened their eyes to find five moaning teenagers. Suddenly as they found what they were wearing piercing screams could be heard. Lily and Charly were rolling on the ground laughing hystarically.

"Oh…my…stomach!" Lily howled with laughter as Charly's increased from watching the five running in circles trying to find something to cover themselves with.

Lily and Charly quietly snuck into Lily's bedroom and locked the door with several spells that could only be removed by them.

"Ok, we have and hour and a half to get ready. The prefects are decorating now. I had a house elf check on them. So, your going to do hair and I'll be doing make-up, right?" Lily asked, facing Charly.

"Yup. Now sit down and we can get started."

After a half hour Lily's and Charly's hair was absolutely perfect. Lily's hair was in a sleek bun with several thin pieces of hair hanging down in loose ringlets, two pieces near her ears hung down softly. Charly's chocolate hair hung freely down her back in soft ringlets. Lily cast a few spells so nothing could ruin their hair.

"Thanks, now sit down and don't move." Lily order Charly into a chair and began to work on Charly.

About five minutes later Charly sputtered, "too much powder! Can't breath!" Lily laughed and vanished the make-up with her wand. After about another ten minutes Charly had smoky black eyeshadow and electric blue shocks of eyeliner on. A bit of foundation evened her complexion and some blush and clear lipgloss softened the eyes. Satisfied Lily kicked Charly out of her chair to get dressed. Quickly, before Charly could move another centimeter, Lily put a few spells on her make-up so it wouldn't come off unless Lily wanted it to.

Lily did her make-up in about ten minutes and put a few spells on hers too. Her eyes had the same smoky eye shadow but with an emerald green eyeliner to match her dress. Instead of blush glitter dusted her cheeks and clear lipgloss with more glitter was swept across her full lips.

"Finished! What about you? Got your dress on?" Lily asked as she stepped into her black and emerald dress. Charly stepped out of Lily's closet to model her dress. It was perfect on Charly. Only one electric blue strap melted into the black fabric and created an electric blue spiral around her body. Lily clapped her hands together and the two girls threw their arms around each other and jumped up and down happily.

"Do you think we should go out there now and tell them they only have twenty minutes to get ready?" Lily asked with a devilish grin. Charly nodded and began to walk to the door.

"But first," Lily grabbed Chalrly's arm and preformed a spell on their dressesso nothing could happen to them. "Now we are comepletly safe from anything destroying our make-up, hair, and dressed, oh! And our jewelery." Lily ticked off the items on her fingers. Lily handed a pair of black dangling earings with electric blue gems on it and a matching necklace with bracelet as Lily put on her set of black dangling earings with emeralds and matching necklace and bracelet. After yet another spell, just to be safe, Lily lat Charly open the door.

"STOP! YOU ONLY HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO GET READY FOR THE BALL!" Lily screamed into the chaos. Everything stopped, then, five jets of water splashed them, but the duo simply laughed without getting a single droplet of water on them. The group gave up and dashed to get ready. Lily and Charly quickly helped Tori and Alice with their make-up and hair. After the mass chaos of getting ready in ten minutes the group stood in the Heads common room ready to go to the ball.

Tori, with smoky eye shadow and red eyeliner wore a red gown with many long gold necklaces, stood next to Remus who wore a tux identical to James' and Sirius' but with a red vest.

Alice, with glittery pink eye shadow and black eyeliner wore a long, light pink gown with silver glitter making small swirly designs all over it, stood next to a handsome Frank, who was allowed be Dumbledore to attend the ball.

Charly stood next to Sirius, who wore the same tux as the others but like the others with a different color vest, his was electric blue. (everyone already knows what Lily and James are wearing so spare me. And yes, in the beginning of truth or dare Charly was dared to date Sirius so they chose to go to the ball together since neither had a date at the time…)

Linking arms the group skipped down the halls towards the Great Hall and the awaiting ball singing, "HI HO HI HO! IT'S OFF TO THE BALL WE GO!" in very loud voices until the reached the large double doors. The ball would start in one minute beginning with a dance from the Heads. Stepping into the Hall cheers were shouted as the music started and Lily and James began to danse.

"Listen Potter. You taking me to Hogsmeade was for a meeting, not a date. And this dance is only because we have to. We are **not** going out!" Lily hissed in his ear menacingly. "How did you happen to buy a vest that matches my dress anyhow?" Lily asked curiously. James smiled evilly.

"Marissa told me what color to get while you were changing into your regular clothes." He said simply. Lily resisted the strong urge to smack him very hard. Instead she just hughed as James twirled her around.

"Smile Lily-Flower. Havve fun, relax. Am I that bad to be around? You seemed to enjoy Hogsmeade." James said. Lily sighed, defeated. "No. No James. You're not that bad. I just…" Lily trailed off hoping he'd just drop it, but no. Potter, being the arrogant, idiotic, toe-rag that he is just had to press the matter.

"What? You just what?"

"Drop it!" Lily said sharply.

"No, I want to know what's wrong. Why I'm so undeserving of you."

"Just drop it, Potter." Lily said stiffly.

"No! Tellme!"

"JUST DROP IT, POTTER!" Lily said loudly. People began to stare at the couple.

"Is our favorite ickle couple having their very first fight?" Charly and Sirius had meraculouly appeared next to the their fighting friends.

"We. Are. Not. A. Couple. Alright?" Lily said trying not to explode. Charly knew the look well and muttered a calming spell. As soon as the spell hit her, Lily was as cheery as could be.

"So that's how you handle her temper." James said.

"Well, it sucked before Hogwarts. We didn't know about magic so I would just have to hit her over the head with like three text books or something." Charly said shrugging. "That was more fun." Lily whacked her (the spell wears off quickly)

"Oh, you just shush!" Lily said trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, now that the cute couple is happy now, we can dance away." Sirius said, laughing.

"First, Charly, teach me that spell." James begged.

"Nah! It's too much fun watching you get whipped by Lily!" Charly and Sirius laughed heartily as they danced away. James slumped slightly at Lily's laughing.

"Serves you right!" Lily laughed even more.

"James, why don't we go and get some pu…" Lily was cut off by a loud bang. People were screaming and running around in chaos. Lily tried to push past people to see what was wrong but James had a better plan. Climbing onto the transfigured stage James helped Lily up. Scanning the crowd they noticed black clad figures cursing and hexing students.

"Send someone to get Dumbledore." Lily stated flatly to James. He nodded and was off into the crowd. Finding Sirius and Charly, James sent them to get Dumbledore. Swimming through the crowd James joined Lily back on the stage.

"Furnunculus" Lily shouted pointing her wand at one of the black clad figures coming towards them. Screaming in agony as large boils began to grow on the figures flesh and ripping some of the cloth.

"Engorgio" James shouted over Lily's shoulder. Lily whirled around in time to see another figure get hit with the spell. Suddenly he began to blow up like a balloon.

"Incarcerous" Lily screamed as another figure advanced on Tori, who stood helplessly in a corner.

"Thanks Lils."

"Locomortor Mortus" Lily yelled as a figure jumped at James. When the figure landed he fell flat on his face due to the leg-locking curse.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily and James screamed in unison as a figure jumped towards Remus and Tori. The figure fell to the ground helpless.

"Rictusempra" Lily shouted at another figure who began to laugh immediately.

"A tickling spell?" James asked.

"It was the only thing I could… Stupefy!…think of at the time thank you." Lily said breathlessly as she stunned another figure.

"Tarantallegra" Lily shouted and a figure began to dance relentlessly. James raised an eyebrow and Lily whacked him as she stunned another figure and sent yet another into relentless dancing.

"CRUCIO!" Lily shrieked as the curse hit her square in the back. Her back arching painfully and her body twisting Lily was lifted off the ground by the spell. Another wrench of pain and Lily screamed again.

"JAMES! HELPAHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHH AHHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEE!" Lily's screams filled the air as everything seemed to stand still and look on helplessly.

"What is going on?" Dumbledore's voice boomed. Charly and Sirius stood quietly behind the very angry headmaster. The black clad figures tried scrambling to find a way to escape but failed. While they scattered Aurors swarmed in and took them out.

"Professor!" a voice cried from the crowd of frightened students. "Lily Evans." Dumbledore stopped to scan the hall for his Head Girl but found neither her nor James. Tori pushed through the crowd toward Dumbledore.

"Lily is on…the stage….Cruciatus Curse!" Tori panted as she reached him. The crowd parted to let him through. As he walked Tori scurried over to Sirius and Charly who walked close behind Dumbledor. Remus appeared from the crowd and joined Tori as Alice and Frank pushed out of the crowd and trailed behind them. As the group of six peered around Dumbledore they saw a sight that they wished they hadn't. There was Lily, her body twisted in a very unnatural fashion, bloody and bruised, tears streaming down her ghostly white face. A gash had appeared above her left eye and a bruise was forming on her neck. Her beautiful gown was tattered and bloody. James was kneeling next to Lily's limp body crying. Sirius and Remus went to comfort their friend as Frank tried to comfort a distraut Alice and Charly and Tori sobbed on each other.

"Everyone back to your dorms!" McGonagle shouted. She approached the group on the stage. "You may stay with Miss Evans if you wish." They all nodded.

"How is she Albus?" McGonagle asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm not sure she'll make it Minerva." The normal twinkle in his eyes gone, replaced with a very sad expression.

"She really has no one left. Her sister won't take her in." Dumbledore told Mcgonagle. She hung her head sadly and walked out to fetch Poppy.


	18. I'm Sorry

**HEY ALL!!! AGAIN WITH THE HASTY UPDATE. I KNOW I KNOW! HEE HEE HEE! READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**secludeddark: **I hope this is good! I knw the chapters have gotten short but...

* * *

**CH.17 (still no POV)**

"It's been three months. THREE MONTHS!" James yelled through the tears in his eyes. "She hasn't moved in three months!" James collapsed onto an empty chair next to Lily's bed. Charly tried to comfort him but Sirius took her by the shoulders and pulled her away shaking his head.

"Just leave him be for now. He'll be ok later."

"You've said that every day for the past three months, Siri. If something ever happened to Lily, James would die." Charly said through tears at the prospect of Lily dying. She was her best friend. Charly had only lost a grandparent in her life and wasn't used to people dying.

"Anything?" Remus asked as he and Tori entered the infermery. Nobody said a word. Lily had been the same, for exactly three months since the attack, in a coma. This time, nobody, not even Dumbledore himself, thought that she would live, let alone wake up. Charly began to sob into Sirius' chest. Remus comforted a crying Tori as Alic came in. Sirius, still hugging a sobbing Charly close, shook his head in answer to her unasked question. Tears sprang to Alice's eye, too. The six had been crying a lot in the past three months. James watched the steady rise and fall of Lily's chest.

"Lily, please, don't die. I wouldn't be able to live without you. Lily Rae Evans, I love you." Charly began to cry harder at hearing this and Sirius leaned his head on top of hers.

"Don't you see what you're doing to everyone Lily! We're a mess without you! There have been no pranks, no smiles! Not even the Slytherins smile anymore! Everyone is miserable because of you! It's your fault! All of it!" Charly tore away from Sirius and was standing over Lily's bed screaming through her blinding tears.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!?" James jumped up and yelled, pointing. A tear was rolling down Lily's cheek.

"Poppy! POPPY COME QUICK!" James yelled. Poppy came sprinting out of her office and straight to Lily's bed.

"She cried Poppy!" James said, everyone else seemingly unable to speak. Poppy shook her head sadly and closed her eyes.

"Mr. Potter, that could just be a reaction from her body. It doesn't mean anything." She said as she walked away sadly with her head hung low. 'These children shouldn't have to feel pain such as this.' Poppy thought.

"I'm sorry." Came a small, weak voice of someone who hadn't spoken in a very long time. Poppy swung around as did everyone else.

"Did you hear that?" Poppy asked quietly to the children. Everyone nodded and rushed around Lily's bed.

"What was that dear? What did you say?" Poppy asked in a rush.

Lily coughed and spoke in her cracked voice. "I'm sorry." Poppy looked confused.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't mean to…cough, cough…cause so much sadness." Lily croaked, tears springing from her closed eyes.

"I don't…cough…know what I did, but…cough…I'm sorry." At this Tori screamed and ran out yelling something about getting Dumbledore. Poppy ran to her office and came back carrying a foul smelling potion.

"Drink this sweety. It will help your throat." Lily nodded, eyes still closed, and drank the potion as Poppy tilted the goblet to her mouth. Coughing slightly Lily finised the potion.

"How long do you think you've slept for?" Poppy asked her.

"Three or four days?" Lily asked. The group standing around her bed began to laugh and cry at the same time. Charly threw her arms around Lily and began to cry.

"You're awake!" she cried happily. James smiled a watery smile. It was evident to Lily that they had been crying before she woke up.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked. It was James that answered her question.

"Lily, you've been asleep for three months." James said quietly. Lily began to laugh.

"No, seriously, how long have I been asleep?" Lily looked around the sullen faces and realized the truth.

"I've been asleep for three months." It was not a question. James nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"What's been happening for three months?" Lily asked, slightly annoyed that she had missed three months of studying and hanging out with her friends.

"Well, Sirius and I started going out about two days after the attack. We thought you'd wake up sooner." Charly spoke first.

"Yeah, we missed ya, Lils. The Slitherins haven't even smiled. Everyone in the school's been miserable." Sirius added giving her a quick hug. Tori burst into the room, and squashed Lily with a gigantic hug, with Dumbledore close behind.

"Miss Evans! You're awake. When Miss Alvetario said you were awake I thought it was a little ruse." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh Lils. We missed you so much!" Alice said giving Lily a gentle hug. Lily smiled. Remembering something Lily frowned.

"If I've been asleep for three months, then I only have four months to study for NEWT's!" Lily exclaimed. Everyone burst out into gails of laughter.

"Nobody was able to consentrate on lessons for the past three months that the staff and I have decided that all end of the year exams will be canceled." Dumbledore said soothingly. Lily nodded and closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Remmy? Am I that scary? Everyone's given me a hug or something like it but you. I'm not going to break, I promise." Lily smiled warmly at Remus who stood quietly behind everyone else. Stepping forward he bent down and gave Lily a gentle hug.

"Thank you." She said softly and smiled.

"Now, get out!" Poppy yelled. "The poor girl needs her rest!" Lily cleared her throat.

"I've been asleep for three months, I think I can handle visiting with my friends for a little bit." Poppy gave up and walked back to her office muttering about not being listened too and that patients need their rest. When the door shut the group laughed. Dumbledore excused himself and Tori conjured chair for everyone to sit comfortably around Lily's bed.

"What have I missed?" Lily asked for the second time since she woke up.

"Well, you know that Sirius and I are dating. Sooooo, ever since you've been asleep, there have been no pranks, no one smiles, everyone's miserable, we've been coming here every day for the past three months crying, not even the Slitherins are happy! That's about it really. The teachers have been miserable, OH! And your sister sent all your things up here." Charly finished.

"Did she send Sadee too?" Lily asked.

"The cute little dog" Tori asked and Lily nodded.

"Yes!" Alice squealed. Remus ran out of the room at this, and left a very confused group of people.

"Was it something I said?" Alice asked and everyone shrugged. A few moments later Remus sprinted back in with a small grey miniature schnauzer in his arms. The puppy yipped and sprang from his grasp, bounding toward the bed. The poor puppy was so excited to see her master that she tried to jump on the bed but was a few inches to short. A few giggles and the puppy jumped onto the bed.

"Sadee!" Lily laughed and hugged the puppy close.

"Dumbledore's already said it was alright to keep her. He set up a small room for her that branched off your room." Charly said smiling.

"Lils." James said softly. Lily turned to him. "We really missed you." Lily nodded.

"I know. I heard you." James looked slightly confused at this.

"You told me you loved me. It made me cry." She said, tears silently slipping down her cheeks. James put his comforting arms around her and closed his eyes as he leaned his head on hers.

"I mean it Lily. I do love you." James said.

"I know, I love you too.

(two weeks later)

Lily was finally released from the infirmary on Friday evening right before dinner. Nobody was told of Lily's awakening though. She wanted to be there when Dumbledore told everyone.

Making her way quietly to the Great Hall Lily smiled. She really did have a good life. She had wonderful friends and a warm place to stay and good food to eat. Some people didn't even have that. She had even escaped death twice! As Lily thought about all she had to be grateful, for she bumped into a strong, toned body. Looking up, she stared into James' warm hazel eyes.

"Hey Lils." He said softly. She smiled and snuggled into him as he put an arm around her, steering her towards the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore said he'd let everyone know you're back from your extremely long nap when you get there." James said and Lily nodded. James stopped and Lily looked up to see what was wrong.

"Lily, before we go in," James said hastily. "will you go out with me? I mean like, be my girlfriend?" Lily smiled.

"Yes." She said softly as they walked into the Great Hall.


	19. Beating the Crap Out of Poor Sirius

**HELLO MY BRILLIANT READERS! YA'LL ROCK YA KNOW THAT? YOU REALLY DO! OK AND I SWEAR I'M NOT FROM TEXAS! LOL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOU REVIEWS AND KEEP READING. UM...IF IT'S OK WITH YA'LL I'M MAKING A PART TWO TO THIS FIC BECAUSE I CAME UP WITH AN OK IDEA THAT I WANNA USE. I KNOW IT'LL MAKE THE FIC LONGER BUT HEY, THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT GOOD. PLUS I HAVEN'T COME UP WITH ANOTHER FIC IDEA. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT A PART TWO. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! FEARTHEDARK10, TELL THEM NOTHING! YOU NOT ALLOWED TO TELL THEM ANYTHING ABOUT THE NEXT BUNCH OF CHAPTERS LEADING UP TO PART TWO!!!! LATERS YA'LL! I'LL UPDATE SOON, I PROMISE!**

**secludeddark: **that's awesome. i have one and i just had to add her in. i didn't want to have to write about exams. yug! LOL! : )

**Sweet Misery-23: **that's ok. i'm just glad that you enjoy it!

**Insane-Glitzy-Gurl: **thank you. i hope you keep reading!

**greengrl:** i swear, the thing will go on forever. it ain't over yet, promise. and keep reading, it'll get really interesting in later chapters

**mad cow: **you honestly have no idea what that means to me. thank you so much. i really appretiate that!

* * *

**CH.18 (it will not be anyones POV for a very long time)**

"Attention." Dumbledore's voice boomed, a twinkle in his eyes for the first time in three months. "I would like to welcome back Lily Evans." Everyone turned to the door, there stood Lily, hand in hand with James. Cheers shot up from every house. (yes people, even the Slytherins) Lily blushed and bowed her head as James led her to the Gryffindor table.

"Nice to see ya again Evans!"

"We missed ya somethin' crazy!"

"Class just wasn't the same without ya!" people called out in jolly voices. Lily smiled at them and thanked them for their concern.

"May I interrupt the festivities for a moment?" Dumbeldore asked. There were nods from various heads. "I would just like to inform you that there will be no end of the year exams this year, and, I would like to thank Miss Evans and Mr. Potter for their heroics at the Halloween Ball." At this more cheers came from the four houses, yet no one was quite sure which reason they were shouting for more.

(There's not much more to tell about the next three months so I'm going to skip ahead to three weeks before graduation)

"How should we do this?" Lily asked James as they sat in the Heads common room.

"I think it should be um…I forgot the word." James said lamely. Lily giggled and thought for a moment.

"A masquerade ball?" Lily asked him. James nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup, that's it!" he said, making Lily laugh. Lily nodded in agreement and they began the preparations for the Graduation Ball. A loud yell interrupted them after an hour though. James stood and walked to the portrait hole, opening it he found Charly beating the crap out of a very frightened Sirius Black.

"Hey Lils!" James called. Lily walked over to him and peered around his shoulder.

"Could you get Charly of him?" James asked. Lily nodded trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Lily laughed, pointing her wand at Charly. Charly floated into the air and onto the couch. James helped Sirius inside the common room and Lily bound the struggleing Charly with thick ropes.

"What the heck happened?" Lily asked.

"HE KISSED TAWNIA JACKLES!" Charly shrieked in rage almost falling of the couch in the process. Lily's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Now, now Charly. Are you sure? I mean really, Tawnia Jackles is president of the Sirius Black fan club. Are you sure that she didn't corner Sirius and kiss him?" Lily asked, trying to get a different perspective.

"YOU BACK STABBING TRAITOR! YOU'RE IN CAHOOTS WITH THAT BIMBO! YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE ON THIS!" Charly screamed. Lily had had enough. Standing up from the arm chair across from Charly she hovered over the angered girl and smacked her hard across the face.

"You have no right to accuse me of such things Charlotte. You know that is not true. So just shut up and let us hear Sirius' side of the story." Lily said in a deathly calm and controlled voice. Charly nodded.

"I'm sorry, I needed that. Thank you." She said. Lily nodded toward Sirius and gave him the ok to begin speaking.

"Alright, here's what happened. I was walking along a corridor just wandering aimlessly about and then out of nowhere Jackles jumps out and attacks me. She pushed me against a wall and began snogging me. That's when you came, Charly. I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything!" Sirius said quite quickly. Lily nodded.

"Alright. Here's some tea for the both of you." She said as she conjured up on cup and handed it to Charly, then another and handed it to Sirius. James was the only one who saw, however, that Lily slipped something into Sirius' cup. He gave her a curious look, but Lily just gave him a look saying 'you'll see'. Sirius took one sip and dropped his cup. Lily caught it before it broke.

"Sirius, what happened this afternoon with Tawnia Jackles?" Lily asked. Sirius got a glazed look in his eye and began to speak in a low, monotonous voice.

"I was walking toward the Room of Requirements so I could finish getting things prepared for a surprise evening with Charly when Tawnia Jackles jumped out of nowhere, I was right outside the Heads common room by that tie, and pointed her wand at me. She said some sort of spell and then pushed me toward a wall. I couldn't get away from her. It felt as though I was watching everything from above. I saw her kissing me and then I saw Charly coming down the corridor looking furious. I couldn't do anything. Charly grabbed Jackles by the hair and ripped her off of me. Then she tackled me and began to beat the bloody pulp out of me. That's when James and Lily came to my rescue." Sirius finished. Lily quickly disappeared his earlier cup of tea and conjured another fresh cup before he snapped out of his trance-like state.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. Lily shrugged and handed him the fresh cup of tea.

"I'm gonna get a blanket from my room, I'm cold." Lily said walking away. James hurried after her and stopped her just inside her door.

"What did you put in his tea?" James asked her.

"Veritaserum." She said simply and snatched a throw off her bed. James laughed and followed her back to the couch.

"So you two make up yet?" Lily asked Charly. Sirius nodded and pulled Charly into a passionate kiss.

"Argh! Out, out! If you're gonna do that get out!" Lily exclaimed pushing the couple off the couch and toward the exit.

"Out!!!!" by now everyone was laughing to hard to move.

"Lils? What are we doing this year for graduation? Every year the seventh years get together the day before graduation and do something really big. And play a big prank on the rest of the school!" Charly added the last bit as an after thought.

"We're having a masqerade ball with all sorts of activities and whatnot. Oh, and the Gryffindor seventh years are gonna have a huge party in the Room of Requirements afterward, so I think everything except the prank is ready." Lily answered still laughing. Finally standing up Lily pointed to the door and ordered Charly and Sirius out.

"Well, now that they're gone I can get some work done around here." Lily said as she fingered through the bookshelf and pulling down a muggle romance novel. James looked at her as if she was mad.

"What!?!" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"Nothin'." James said with a smirk. Lily shrugged and flopped onto the couch and snuggled up in the throw she had gotten earlier. James sprinted from the room as he remembered something.

"Whatever." Lily smiled from behind her book.


	20. Christmas in Early May

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS. YEAH I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND I KNOW IT'S TOO SOON FOR TIS BUT YOU'LL SEE WHY I HAVE TO DO THIS! ANYWAY, READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY AND I'LL KEEP WRITING!**

**secludeddark: **thank you. you write that a lot. LOL! : )

**

* * *

CH.19**

"Yo! Sirius! Charly! Stop!" James shouted behind the snogging couple.

"You're making me sick!" James laughed as he stopped next to them. Sirius looked slightly annoyed when Charly pulled away and looked at James.

"What is so important?" she asked him.

"Lily never had a Christmas." James said simply. Charly gasped.

"Oh yeah! I still have her present in my closet!" she said in awe.

"I got an idea!" Sirius cut in smiling. "We could take her to the Room of Requirements tonight and have a Christmas party for her." He said, proud of his idea.

"That is a great idea, Siri!" Charly kissed him softly on the cheek.

"James, you go tell Tori, Remus and Alice about this and tell them to meet in the Room of Requirements at 7. Sirius, you come with me and we can set up the Room of Requirements." Charly ordered.

" But the room can set up its…" Sirius was cut off by Charly's hand.

"I know that. We can figure out how we want it decorated." Sirius smiled as he caught her real reason, more snogging. Charly shooed James away and dragged Sirius off to the room.

(6:50pm night of the Christmas party)

"Lilyyyyyyyy." James whined to the ever reading Lily Evans.

"You've been reading the same book for four hours!" he exclaimed.

"I know and I only have one more page to go so shut up!" Lily said smacking him lightly on the hand. About three seconds later Lily put down her book.

"Now that I'm finished with my book, what do you want?" Lily turned to face James on the couch.

"I want you to come to the kitchens with me!" James said excitedly. Lily sighed.

"Fine! I missed dinner anyway so I'm a bit hungry." Lily grumbled and got up. Walking side by side out the portrait hole the two steadily made their way towards the Room of Requirements, unbeknownst to Lily.

"So, where are the kitchens anyway?" Lily asked. James smiled.

"This way come on!" he laughed pulling her by the arm. They'd be late if James didn't hurry Lily up.

"Ok, you have to put this on now." James said holding a blindfold. Lily looked confused but did as he told and let him tie the blindfold on.

"Ok, this way." James said taking Lily by the shoulders and stearing her down corridors and up stairs. Finally they stopped and to Lily it seemed that they were pacing, but she couldn't really tell. Hearing a door open Lily was guided forward and stopped.

"James, where are we?" Lily asked as she heard another door close. There was no answer.

"James!?!" Lily was beginning to panic when the blindfold was carefully untied and taken away from her eyes.

"Wow!" Lily said in awe as she gazed at the room before her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a Christmas party for you." Charly said, emerging from behind a large Christmas tree.

"Yeah, we all pitched in." Sirius smiled as he stood up from behind one of three large red couches. Lily looked around and took in every detail of the room.

In the center stood a tall tree decorated in homey ornaments and ribbons, as if everyone took they're favorite ornament and put them on. A fireplace on the back wall, and three cushiony, red couches in a semi-square, stood around the tree and fireplace.

Laughing Lily sighed. Tori, Remus and Alice had appeared from behind the other couches while she had been looking around.

"Thank you so much." Lily smiled happily as she jumped over the back of a couch and landed with a small bounce on the cushions. Looking up she laughed as false snow began to fall.

"This is great!" she exclaimed laughing.

"Well, open your presents!" James said sitting down next to her. Charly and Sirius took one couch and Remus and Tori another as Alice sat on a large white pouf.

"Presents?" Lily said, getting even more excited. "YAY!" she clapped as James handed her a large package.

Careful not to rip the paper Lily opened it and quickly read the card. The package was from her dad. It was a soft, long, brown leather jacket. Lily smiled happily and set the jacket next to her on the couch.

Charly tossed her a bag and Lily looked at the card:

Dear Lils,

You've been getting' closer to James lately.

Charly

Lily peeked into the bag suspiciously and yelped. Tossing a pillow at her friend Lily transfigured the bag into fuzzy, monkey slippers.

"Thank you for the _slippers_, Charly." Lily said sarcastically but laughed, shaking her head. Tori tossed a heavy package to Lily and smiled.

"Sorry, no card, but I can safely say that it's from me and it's nothing like what _she_ got you." Tori laughed pointing to Charly. Lily unwrapped it to find a new muggle romance novel.

"Thank you Tor! I've wanted to read this!" Lily said, getting up and hugging Tori. As she walked back she softly smacked Charly on the back of the head.

"HEY!"

"You deserved it!" Lily laughed. Sirius and Remus both gave her chocolates and some sugar quills, while Alice gave her a softly multi-colored scarf that went well with the leather jacket.

"Thank you guys! This was really sweet." Lily gushed as they sat around drinking apple cider.

"It was James' idea." Charly said, hiccupping.

"Thank you, sweety." Lily said leaning into James' warm body. Charly, Sirius, Remus, Tori and Alice snuck out of the room as James distracted Lily with a kiss.

"Lily." James whispered as he pulled away.

"Hmm?" Lily looked up at him contentedly. James slid down to the floor and got on one knee.

"Lily Rae Evans, will you marry me when we get out of school?" James asked, pulling a small box out of his pocket. Smiling Lily nodded.

"Yes James, yes, I'll marry you." Lily's eyes sparkled with tears of joy as James slid the thin silver ring on her finger. The ring had two small, round diamonds on each side of a square diamond, the band was a frosted silver while an unfrosted s-like line went over the top and held the square diamond. It was simply breathtaking. Lily threw her arms around James and kissed him soundly on the lips. Finally pulling apart the couple stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." They said I unison.


	21. A Wizard of Oz Night and I Hate You

**HELLO AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Star2be3000: **i'm glad you like the socks! : ) hope you like this sad chapter. James you idiot!

**fearthedark10:** muahahahahahaha!

* * *

CH.20 

(Graduation Ball (day after graduation)

"This is great!" Charly yelled to Lily. Lily nodded and continued dancing with James. Lily was dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and James was dressed as the Scarecrow from the same movie (A/N: has anyone seen this fanart? It rocks!). Charly had come as Cinderella while Sirius came as Price Charming. Tori was laughing at Remus as he complained about being the Big Bad Wolf (A/N: also an awesome fanart!) while she came as Little Red Riding Hood. Remus had lost a bet so Sirius and James got to pick his costume for the ball. Alice was dressed as Goldie Locks while Frank, again allowed to come to the ball due to graduation, was dressed as Papa Bear.

"I love your guys' costumes." A girl said as she past Lily and James.

"Thanks." Lily smiled at her.

"Come with me." James whispered in Lily's ear, sending tingles down her spine.

James led Lily to the door of the Room of Requirements. Stepping into the room Lily smiled as she saw a large bed. The room was decorated in red paper hearts and other sweet things like that. James looked down at her,

"You ready?" Lily smiled.

"Yup." She said grabbing his hand and they leapt onto the bed. (and that's all you get to hear about that night. This story has to stay PG-13 ya know)

(next day on the train)

"Really?" Charly asked Lily. Lily nodded smiling.

"Well, Sirius and I did that a few months before."

"And you didn't tell us!" Tori shouted as the girls sat in a compartment of their own. Alice laughed at Tori.

"She told Lily and me." Alice laughed again.

"Well then." Tori tried to fake being mad but failed miserably.

"The train's gonna be at platform 9 ¾ soon." Lily said.

As the train slowed the girls grabbed their trunks and minimized them. Meeting up with the guys they all hugged.

"I'll see you at Auror training in a month." Charly said kissing Sirius on the lips and apparating home. Sirius said he'd probably end up at James' house the next day and left.

"I'll be over tomorrow too, James." Remus said, kissing Tori, and they apparated to Remus' home. That left Lily and James.

"Well, you ready?" James asked. Lily nodded and they apparated to the Potter Manor. The _house_ was huge. A four story white brick Victorian manor stood on a carpet of lush, green grass.

"This is beautiful, James." Lily said in awe. James bent down and kissed her, sweeping her up in his arms, James carried her into the gorgeous home.

"So Lilikins, what would you like to do? My parents won't be back until tomorrow." James asked, putting her down in the foyer. Lily looked around and smiled.

"Um, I don't know. It's almost 7, how about we fix dinner." Lily suggested.

"But we have house elves to do that." James said.

"So, it'll be fun." Lily laughed and followed him to the kitchen.

About halfway through fixing dinner it the sky got dark and it bean to rain. Lily laughed and ran to the window to watch.

"I love the rain." She said dreamily. "It's so soothing, like the earth is being washed clean again." James smiled at this.

"Auror training starts in a month." He said. Lily's face fell suddenly.

"I'm not doing Auror training." Lily said in a small voice.

"WHAT?" James yelled. Lily shrank in toward the window.

"I don't want to. It's not like it matters that much." Lily was almost whispering. She didn't like James like this, it was scary.

"YES IT DOES MATTER A LOT!" James yelled.

"WELL YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled right back at him.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU GET LIKE THIS!" Lily screamed.

"You hate me? If you hate me then leave. Leave and never come back. If you say you hate me I will never bother you again. I won't try to find you. I will never see you again." James said softly.

"I hate you when you're like this." Lily said.

"That means you hate me!" James raised his voice.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does!!!"

"FINE THEN!" there was a long loud silence.

Lily hugged herself and looked down at her arms. "I hate you James Potter." She said softly and disappeared.


	22. I'm Not Here, Another Graduation, and Ke...

**I LOVE MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR NOT COMING AFTER ME WITH PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES! PART TWO STARTS NEXT CHAPTER, AND I'VE DECIDED THAT THERE WILL NEED TO BE A PART THREE FOR THIS TO WORK PROPERLY. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**secludeddark:** thank you. here's your update. ; )

* * *

CH.21

Lily appeared on Charly's driveway. Sobbing she ran through the pouring rain and pounded on Charly's door. The door opened almost instantly and Charly stood there.

"Lily." Charly cried as Lily fainted.

"So what happened?" Charly asked as they sat in the kitchen of her apartment drinking hot cocoa.

"We had a fight and I said I hated him!" Lily said in between sobs.

"But you didn't mean it, did you?"

"That's just it, I don't know." Lily cried. Charly almost choked on her cocoa.

"May I stay with you until my Healer training is over? Please. I'll help clean and cook. It's just that Petunia won't let me stay there and she won't lend me money for a place of my own. It won't be for very long, just until I can earn a bit of money." Lily begged. Charly nodded.

"Of course. Stay as long as you need to." She said soothingly to her best friend.

"If anyone at all asks if you've seen me say no. Only Tori and Alice can know. Not even Sirius." Lily made Charly swear.

(one month later)

Charly knocked on the bathroom door for the third time.

"Lily!" she called out, very worried. "Are you alright in there?" from inside she could ear Lily throw up again. The door opened and Lily came out looking very tired.

"I'm better now." Lily said truthfully.

"You've been like this every morning!" Charly exclaimed as they sat down to breakfast. Lily nodded.

"I know, I'm hoping it'll go away soon. Healer and Auror training starts tomorrow." Lily sighed, spooning oatmeal into her mouth. Charly just grabbed a cup of chocolate pudding instead.

"That's not good for you." Lily smiled at Charly's crummy eating habits. Charly just shrugged.

"I have a doctors appointment today. I have to walk there because the last time I apparated I got sick." Lily smiled weakly. She and Charly had been taking a muggle driving coarse just because.

"I can drive you. We just can't get caught." Charly laughed. They were due to get their licenses in the next three weeks.

"Nah, I need the exercise. I never jog with you. I'll be fine, you just go on your date with Sirius."

"Speaking of him. He said that James is really depressed." Charly started but she knew Lily was blocking her out. The doorbell rang and Sirius' voice boomed through the apartment.

"Hey Babe! I'm here." He said unlocking the door.

"Nooooo." Lily hissed. Sirius had never opened the door and walked in before. Lily had to hide. His footsteps got louder until,

"Lily?" Lily froze in the process of trying to stuff herself in the refrigerater.

"Heh heh, Sirius, what a nice surprise." Lily said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Well, I better be going Charly. That appointment you know. Um, you can reach me at home when you get back from your date." Lily said slipping past Sirius and out the front door. Sirius followed her. 'Crap!' Lily thought, 'I can't apparate and he runs faster than I ever will. Oh well, might as well give it a shot,' as she bolted down the street.

"Oof!" Lily ran smack into Sirius. "Why'd ya have to apparate?" Lily grumbled slightly.

"Where've you been Lily? It's like you've disappeared off the face of the Earth until today." Sirius asked.

"Sirius, I'm late for an appointment! I have to keep walking. I promise that if you keep walking into Charly's house like that you'd see me more often!" Lily said, her temper rising.

"Why can't you apparate?" he asked.

"Because the last time I did I got sick ok?" Lily huffed.

"Oh" he said dejectedly. "Will you at least stop by James' place and talk with him?"

"No." Lily said stiffly and walked past him.

"He loves you Lily! He always will! Just remember that." Sirius cried after her as she ran off.

(six months later, auror and healer training end)

"Finally!" Lily cried flopping onto the couch.

"You got that right." Charly laughed. Lily had finally got a job at a bar and was paying for half the rent.

"You're getting' pretty big, huh?" Charly asked indicating Lily's belly. She nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm pregnant!" Lily exclaimed. "Seven months!" The two girls laughed.

"Ok, so you're graduating tonight and I'm graduating tomorrow, correct?" Lily asked Charly.

"Yup! It's over! Auror training is over!" Lily laughed at her friend.

"So how is everyone? I haven't seen Sirius over here since that day I tried hiding myself in the refrigerator. I am so never doing that again!" Lily laughed loudly.

"Well Siri and I decided that, in case James ever asked, he would honestly be able to tell James he has no idea where you are now. Tori and Remus are fine, I think Remus will propose soon. Alice's wedding is in four months. She wants to know if you can come, since I'm the only one who actually knows where you are." Charly replied, casually avoiding any mention of James' well being or that he had been pestering her about how to reach Lily.

"Yeah, of course I'll come!" Lily smiled at Charly.

"Want anything to eat? I'm starved." Lily asked, getting up and heading toward the kitchen.

"Yes please." Charly yelled as she turned on the Wizarding Wireless.

"Ok, I'll make rice and some orange flavored chicken." Lily called.

"Right on!" Charly laughed at the prospect of orange flavored chicken. Suddenly the phone rang. Temporarily forgetting that she wasn't supposed to answer the phone in case one of their friends called Lily picked up the phone.

"Hello? Lily speaking." Lily smiled as she began preparing the meal.

"Lily Evans? What are you doing at Charly's?" a familiar deep voice asked.

"Who is this? Potter?" Lily asked in a hostile voice.

"Yes." Came James' reply. Click.

"Charly, Potter would like you to call him when you get a chance." Lily said angrily, throwing the phone into the other room where Charly caught it as it rang again.

"Hello?" came Charly's voice.

"James, What a nice surprise."

"No I'm sorry, she just left."

"OW!" Lily swore as she burned her hand on the oven.

"Oh, that was just the television." Charly thought fast.

"Alright then, I'll see you Monday at work." And with that Charly hung up the phone.

"You ok Lils?" Charly asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Just burned my hand on the stove." Lily replied pointing her wand at her burned hand and muttering a spell. The burn disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"It'll be ready in a minute." Lily told Charly.

"In two weeks I'll be out of your hair. I found a place I can afford. St. Mungos is giving hiring me tomorrow after the graduation ceremony and they're going to pay me in two weeks so I can pay for the place." Lily called into the living room. Charly popped her head into the kitchen.

"You sure? It's no trouble having you stay here. It's fun, plus the fact that I don't cook or clean and when you leave I'll starve to death!" Charly exclaimed.

"I have a baby coming Charly. I don't want to inconvinience you. Plus, you're invited to have dinner at my house/thingy whenever you want." Lily smiled warmly.

"I'll even come and clean once in a while." She laughed.

"Ok, as long as I can eat at your house." Charly said.

(three months later)

"Charly! Come quick!" Lily called her on her cell phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Baby." Lily said in fright.

"Ok. Nobody knows about the baby you know." Charly said trying to soothe Lily until she could drive to her two bedroom apartment.

"Ya I know. Sad really." Lily said breathlessly.

"I'm right outside. Can you make it to my car?"

"Yeah, be right out." Lily sighed in relief and hung up the phone. As soon as she got into the car Charly sped off to St. Mungos.

After three hours of waiting in the lobby with Tori, a nurse came and told Charly that they could see their friend. Charly grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her to Lily's room. When they got inside they found Lily holding a small, pink baby.

"Aw! What's it's name?" Tori stepped forward.

"_Her_ name is Keely. It means beautiful and graceful." Lily said proudly. She looked so tired but very happy.

"May I?" Charly asked, indicating the baby. Lily nodded and Charly picked Keely up gentely. Lily smiled as her best friend held the baby and cooed with her. 'She'll make a great mom someday.' Lily thought.

"What should I put on the birth certificate for fathers name?" Lily asked them.

"Her fathers name. Lily, you have to give James some credit. Keely may have your physical features but she has his eyes and hair, propably his personality too." Charly said somewhat exasperatidly.

"Just asking." Lily said.

"Keely Jamielee Evans." Lily smiled.

"Where'd ya get Jamielee?" Tori asked now holding Keely.

"It's a pet form of James. Should her middle name be Jamielee or Jamesina?" Lily asked them. "I haven't filled out the birth certificate yet.

"Jamesina. I sounds better in her full name. Keely Jamesina Evans." Charly and Tori agreed.

"Alright, I like it." Lily smiled and bean to fill out the birth certificate. Charly watched her fill it out.

"Lily." Charly said sternly, indicating the blank space by father.

"Fine." she sighed and wrote in James Richard Potter. Lily handed the certificate to Charly, who put a spell on it so Lily couldn't change anything on it with non-magic or magic. Charly walked out and handed a nurse the certificate to copy and file.

"Well Lils. You've got a beautiful baby girl." Tori said handing Keely back to Lily. Charly nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better be going. I'll be over for dinner on Thursday." Charly said smiling at Lily. Lily nodded and they left.

"Keely, your daddy is a one of a kind man. He's the best man you'll ever meet. If you do meet him. Oh Keely, I love you." Lily whispered to her brand new baby girl.


	23. New Beginnings, Old Memories and The Fir...

**HOPE YA'LL ENJOY PART TWO!**

**sumrandumperson:** of couse there will be a harry! : )

**fast:** sorry, but i really had nothing to add. I just needed to get to this so the story wouldn't drag on and on without any interest. i hope this one's better.

_**

* * *

** _

**PART: TWO**

**CH.1**

**New Beginnings, Old Memories**

James walked into his white walled office. Just having been promoted he hadn't had any time to warm it up with knick knacks or anything, so all he had were a few filing cabinets, a desk, a sleek office chair and two comfortable visitors chairs across from his desk. Laughing slightly at how pathetically small his office was, James sat down in his soft office chair and turned on the WWN. Whitney Houston's Thinking of You came on. It reminded him slightly of Hogwarts. He had graduated three years ago and was turning twenty next week. A flash of silky auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes swam through his thoughts of old.

"Lily," he breathed, "I loved you then, and still love you now." His thoughts lingered on the night after their graduation. Against all odd Lily had been the one the grab his arm and pull him toward that bed of roses. Their last night at Hogwarts had been magical, like nothing he ever could have imagined. They had parted on different paths and sour notes. James had no idea where his red headed love was since the evening after their magic night. He had constantly pestered Charly and Lily's othe friends, even his own from time to time, but to no avail.

"Knock, knock!" came a deep voiced, black haired man from the doorway. James looked up and smiled. Traces of his memories lingered in his eyes however.

"Hey Sirius!"

"You dreamin' about the one that got away? Ol' Emerald Eyes?" Sirius asked at the downtrodden look on his best mates face, a nod from James and a sigh from Sirius.

"Let her go, mate. You don't even now where she is." Sirius said in a slightly defeated tone. They had had this conversation many times before. Sirius was still going out with Charly, but she refused to say anything about Lily or her whereabouts. Just then Marcus Johnson, their boss, came in slightly out of breath.

"Boys! Death Eaters! Near Saint Mungos!" Johnson gasped and apparated out of sight, Sirius and James glanced at each other and quickly followed suite, apparating right outside Saint Mungos.

(two hours later)

"Davies! Jacobs, grab Dav…" James was cut off by a curse sent by one of the Death Eaters. Dodging it smartly he threw another Death Eater roughly into a wall.

"Go now!" Sirius yelled from behind James, and watched as Jacobs ran into Saint Mungos with his partner, Davies limp and bloody body in his arms. He flung a curse at the black hooded figure that had tried to attack James and smiled in satisfaction as the figure screamed in agony.

James flung another curse over his shoulder, hitting another Death Eater. James paused for a moment, remembering the Halloween Ball when Lily and him had been flinging curses at Death Eaters, exactly like Sirius and him were doing now. That had been the scariest day of his life, Seeing Lily's body twisting and arching. Hearing her screams of pain and agony but being able to do nothing about it.

"Merlin! Montan get to the hospital now!" James shouted as he caught sight of one if his bloody and battered teammates.

They had already lost three of their own and sixteen were wounded. That only left eleven fighting against twenty-seven, not a fair fight.

A hex went flying, hitting and old, rundown inn. There was a rumbling sound and James looked up for a spilt second to see a few chunks of rumble falling from high above, smashing into the center of Death Eaters. Moans were heard and popping sounds as some wounded apparated away.

Fifteen Death Eaters now stood facing the remaining eleven of James' team. From somewhere on the right side of the crowd of Death Eaters a curse was thrown at Sirius. As if in slow motion James hurled his muscular body, blocking Sirius. The orange light hit him square in the chest. As James hit the ground with a resounding crack the Death Eaters apparated.

"Buncha lowsy wimps." Someone muttered from behind Sirius. He chuckled at this comment, and then was down on his knees gently shaking James.

"Hey! James, no time for foolin' around mate! Get up!" Sirius yelled in his friends' ear. James simply groaned and went silent. Sirius' breath hitched and he quickly scooped up James, with bit of difficulty. Looking around, Sirius found death and blood haunting the street. Bodies lay motion;ess in twisted heaps and some dying moaned as they tried to breathe their last rattling breath.

"You all get checked up at the hospital, then go home to your families and rest. You have the day off tomorrow. Oh, and be grateful you're alive today to see your families another day." Sirius yelled to the remaining team, as everyone departed, Sirius apparated himself and the barely conscious James to Saint Mungos.


	24. A Single Tear

**HELLO ME WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! HOW ARE YOU? WELL, I HOPE THAT YA'LL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE CHRISTMAS BREAK! IT ROCKS! I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TIME TO UPDATE! OH, FEARTHEDARK10, PLANS CHANGED SLIGHTLY IN THE PLOT. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY EVERYONE!!!!!!**

**potterfan: **thank you. i never realized i made Lily seem like a loser. i hope in this chap she isn't.

**Sweet Misery-23:** trust me, i'll finish this. i love to write so i'll finish it.

**missmcweir: **she needs a break once in a while. : ) i like pajamas!

**secludeddark:** i'm glad you like it!

**vickiicky:** i'm glad! you've had a very busy day/week/thing. James is just a big dolt sometimes.

**sumrandumperson: **you see! nah, Sirius is just second in command. sorry i didn't make that very clear.

**Pia O'Leary: **it's no problem, i understand.

**fearthedark10:** ok, whatever you say. ; )

* * *

CH.2 

A Single Tear

"Mommy! Don' leave me!" Keely cried as Lily put the two year old into Charly's arms.

"I'm sorry baby. Mommy has to run to the hospital and help people. You understand, don't you? You'll be with Aunt Charly, and I know she'll spoil you rotten!" Lily tried to cheer the crying child, but to no avail. She shot Charly a 'help me' look. Charly simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll tell you what." Lily smiled. "Tomorrow I'll take you out to that new movie. We'll spend the whole day together, no interruptions. Just you and me." Keely put a tiny fist to her eyes and wiped them dry, nodding.

"Alright then. Will you be a good girl for Aunt Charly?" Lily asked, kissing the girl on the cheek. Keely nodded again and Lily disappeared with a pop.

"Ok, what do you say to some hot chocolate and a game?" Charly asked the little girl.

"Yeah!" Keely yelled and squirmed out of Charly's arms and ran into the small apartment. 'Sirius shouldn't be back until late tonight with the attack and all.' Charly thought as she set the child on the kitchen counter and took two mugs out of the cabinet. Smiling she added choco mix and warm water and stirred.

"Yum!" Keely grinned ear to ear as she took a sip of the chocolatey liquid. Charly jumped up and stared down at her.

"We forgot the marshmallows!" she said in feigned shock. Keely laughed at how dramatic Charly could be. Charly rushed back to the cubards and searched through them for about a minute. Finally she pulled out a bag of mini marshmallows and walked back to the round table. Keely squealed in excitement and began to bounce in her seat as Charly poured some marshmallows into her mug.

"Oooh! Goody!" the little girl cried happily. "Now we get to play a game!" Charly smiled happily, she loved Keely almost as much as Lily. 'She's gonna turn out to be just like her father.' Charly thought. 'Of course, she'll have to be as smart as her mother.' Charly laughed as the little girl ran from a closet that held games, carrying Cranium. (A/N: I love that game!)

(Saint Mungos)

"Lily! You're here! You are an angel, thank you for coming. We just have too many victims from the attack." Melanie Sanchez, a receptionist, cried as she ran to the young Healer.

"No problem, Mel." Lily lied as the two women hurried down the hallway. Lily pulled on her coat and gloves as she went, pulling her hair into a messy bun. Melanie handed her a chart and pushed her into the waiting room.

The waiting room looked like a war zone to Lily. Men and women, alike, stood or sat, bloody and bruised. A small boy with tattered clothing cried into a young womans' coat as a nurse spoke to them. Lily assumed a family member had died. 'Poor little guy, so young and experiencing so much pain.' Lily thought as she stopped in front of a barely conscious woman.

"Are you from the attack?" Lily asked quickly. The woman nodded painfully and Lily levitated her onto a nearby stretcher. Calling another Healer Lily began to heal some of the deeper gashes.

"Get my boss. He needs it more." The woman whispered in a hoarse voice and pointed toward two men that had just appeared. One of the men lay limp in the others arms. Lily looked at the other Healer and he nodded, letting her know he could handle the woman on his own. Lily walked toward the limp and bloody man.

"My go… What happened to him?" Lily asked as she approached. The limp man looked like a train had run over him he was so bloody.

"Attack." Was all the other man could get out. Lily nodded as she summoned a stretcher. As the man was laid gently onto the stretcher she noticed his glasses. 'Those remind me of James. No! I must concentrate on this mans life!' Lily scolded herself. There were no rooms available so she had to heal this man in a hallway. The man that had carried him in followed Lily as she rolled the stretcher into a lees- crowded hallway.

"Can I help in any way?" the man looked very worried. Lily felt sorry for the man.

"Yes, could you grab some fresh gloves from that box?" Lily asked the man so he could feel useful. Stripping off her used gloves Lily threw them in the trash and put the fresh ones on. Taking out her wand she pointed to the mans' bloody shirt and muttered a spell. The shirt disappeared, leaving only his torn flesh underneath. Lily closed her eyes for a moment.

"I will never get used to this." She murmured and lifted her wand again. Muttering several different spells, Lily watched as many of the deep gashes began to close. As the last of the cuts turned into scars Lily carefully turned the man onto his stomach.

"Oh my." Lily breathed as she saw, what looked like, deep severs of his skin missing. Lily almost gagged as she stumbled backwards.

"Sir, please tell the woman at the desk down the hall to send about five more Healers down here." Lily ordered the man still standing behind her. As the man took off running down the hall Lily leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Closing her eyes tight she stood straight and reopened them. Taking a deep breath she began to figure out how she could heal this mans back. 'How can I mend this? If I don't do it soon he'll loose too much blood.' Lily snapped up as she remembered a spell she had read about during training, she had never been able to try it but she doubted she had much choice. As five more Healers ran down the hall toward her followed by the other man Lily shouted out to them,

"Have any of you ever heard of the peau absente spell?"

"I've never even heard of it." One of the older Healers, Nancy Carre, said as they reached Lily. Silently swearing Lily shook her head.

"It's the only thing I can think of to save this guy." Lily sighed in defeat.

"I have to agree with Miss Evans on this one." Jack Figgins said. "I've only heard the name and a very brief description but I think that's our only hope."

"The only problem is," Lily began looking at the man on the stretcher, "I've only read about it. I know how to do it, but I've never preformed it."

"It's the only thing we've got, plus you and Figgins are the only ones who've heard of it, and I don't think he knows enough to perform it." Kate Jenson said pointing to Jack. Lily nodded and turned toward the man again.

"We're losing him!" Hector Jones said in a rush.

Lily sighed and raised her wand. Saying a quick pray that the spell would work Lily said the words.

A bright golden light shot from her wand and engulfed the man on the stretcher. Lily heard a gasp come from inside the light and then it disappeared.

"What happened?" Jenson asked. Lily shook her head in amazement. "I have no idea."

"Did it work?" Lily and the other five Healers turned. They had forgotten about the other man

"I don't know." Lily said honestly, turning back to the stretcher and fearing the worst. Gasping in amazement she gently skimmed her fingers across the man healed back. A soft moan emanated from the man and Lily jumped back in surprise. Her hand at her heart Lily stepped forward and gently levitated the man onto his back.

"Sir? Are you back with us?" Lily asked softly as she touched his shoulder. The man moaned again, this time slightly louder.

"What happened?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"He's alive!" Jonathon Kern said in awe.

"You doubted me?" Lily smiled as the man tried sitting up in the stretcher.

"Careful sir. I still have to heal some cuts and bruises on your legs and face." Lily said lightly pushing him back down.

"I can see you didn't need our help after all." Carre chuckled lightheartedly. Lily sighed thankfully and began healing the rest of the mans cuts and bruises.

As she finished she turned to the worried man still standing off to the side and pulled off her gloves, putting on fresh ones again.

"I'm going to give you a quick check up to make sure you're ok. Is that alright with you?" Lily asked. Te man nodded and stepped forward. Lily sat the man on the stretcher up and indicated that the other man join him. Before sitting Lily waved her wand, the blood that had spread to the stretcher disappeared.

"Alrighty then." Lily said as she began to gently poke and prod the man who just sat down.

"What are your names?" she asked, smiling as she healed a small cut on the other mans cheek.

"Mine is Sirius and the moron who almost got himself killed is James." Sirius said pointing to a scowling James. Lily froze mid-heal and dropped her wand. 'James, James Potter?' she thought. 'There have to be a million different James' in the world!" she thought hopefully, but then it dawned on her, "But only one with a best mate named Sirius.' Lily groaned inwardly but simply picked up her wand and continued healing.

"Interesting name you got there, Sirius." Lily pretended not to have heard his name before.

"How are you feeling?" she asked turning to James. He just shrugged. 'Macho git.' Lily thought.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" she asked exasperatedly taking her gloves off and throwing them into a trash bin. James stared into her eyes and answered.

"Yeah, my heart." He said coldly. Sirius looked confused as Lily's face turned angry and defensive.

"Do you know this girl, James?" he asked. James' hazel eyes softened as he continued to stare into Lily's brilliant emerald eyes. A tear slid down her face and she collapsed on the floor, sobs racking her petite frame.

"What did you do to her mate?" Sirius asked as he knelt next to Lily.

"Sirius, it's me." Lily sobbed looking him in the eyes. "Lily." She said quietly. Lily stood wiping the tears from her eyes in much the same way her daughter had earlier that day.

"I love you Lily." James whispered. Lily just stood there hugging her arms and looking down. Sirius fidgeted and stared between the two. As she dropped her arms to her sides Lily looked straight into James' eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek as she disappeared with a small pop.


	25. She's Got Her Daddy's Eyes

**HELLO EVERYONE! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL YA KNOW THAT? YOU REALLY ARE. YOU'RE SO INSPIRATIONAL! WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**secludeddark:** thank you!

**RaGe-nO:** thank you! i believe that i've already read that one. i really enjoyed it!

**sumrandumperson:** ok, firstly, lily was able to hide keely from james for a whole three years because only charly, tori, and alice and herself knew about the baby. she never even saw sirius after that one day and she never saw james or remus since hogwarts. secondly, when james woke up he did recognize lily, lily didn't recognize him or sirius because she was too busy making sure james didn't die and sirius didn't recognize lily because he was too scared for his friend and lily was only a friend to him so he wasn't as familiar with her as james was if you know what i mean. and thirdly, lily was finished checking james and sirius for more injuries and she had already done enough for the hospital to get along without her. i'm sorry for the confusion and i hope this chapter is better.

**Sweet Misery.23:** well, if lily hadn't have apparated we wouldn't have this touching chapter now would we? i like this chapter!(for once)

**

* * *

**

**CH. 3**

**She's Got Her Daddy's Eyes**

"Charly!" Lily yelled as she appeared in her best friends kitchen.

"Charly! I came to get Keely! We have to leave now!" Lily yelled again. 'Oh No! What if they went out? I have no way to reach them!' Lily thought in her panic. At that moment Charly and Keely walked into the small apartment holding swirly ice cream cones. As soon as Keely caught sight of her mother standing in the kitchen she came running.

"Mommy!" the two year old screamed, jumping into Lily's outstretched arms. Charly walked up to the pair and caught sight of Lily's worried expression.

"I just came by to pick up Keely." Lily said quickly heading for the door. Charly stepped in, blocking her only exit.

"What happened Lils? Why aren't you at the hospital?" Charly demanded. Lily's eyes darted around, as if expecting someone to pop out of nowhere.

"Nothing happened. They can handle themselves at the hospital. I was there long enough to help them enough so I don't have to go in on my days off." Lily said in a high voice. Charly took Lily by the arm and dragged her to the couch.

"Did you run into him?" she asked. Lily nodded.

"Why are you worried? He has no idea you'd come here." Charly said calmly.

"Yeah, but Sirius does." Lily replied. Keely stared at Charly then her mother with wide eyes.

"What's happening mommy?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Nothing sweetheart. Everything is fine." Lily said soothingly to the young child sitting on her lap.

"Lily. Sirius and James…" Charly started to say but was cut off by banging on her front door. Lily looked up at Charly with frightened eyes.

"Please." She begged quietly. Charly shook her head.

"Lily, you gotta stop running away sometime. Let your baby girl meet her daddy." Charly said softly.

"No." Lily said angrily.

"Lily she needs a daddy. What would you have done without yours?" Charly tossed at Lily. Lily looked at Keely with soft eyes.

"Do you want to meet your daddy, baby?" Keely nodded and leaned her head against her mothers shoulder. Charly walked to the banging door and opened it to find a very angry Sirius and James looking as if he didn't want to be there.

"Hey." Charly said softly. "She's in here. She's scared so don't be harsh." Charly tried to calm Sirius.

"WHY THE HELL NOT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHETHER SHE'S SCARED OR NOT!" Sirius roared. Charly took a step back as Lily covered Keely's ears in the other room.

"Don't use that language around the baby!" she said flatly. Sirius stood stock still and stared at her. James' eyes got wide as he looked at Charly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. Charly sighed softly and held the door open for them.

"Follow me." She said softly and led them through the kitchen and into the living room. Lily sat on the couch slightly doubled over and whispering to herself, or so Sirius and James thought at the time. Charly led them around the back of the couch to the front, stopping in front of Lily. Lily was bent over and whispering things to a little girl that lay on her lap. Lily looked up as she sensed the three in front of her.

"Hi." She said meekly and sat the little girl up on her lap and whispered into her ear again. Charly was the only one that was able to hear what Lily whispered.

"Are you ready to meet you daddy?" the child nodded and Lily turned her around. The child was, simply put, adorable. She had her mothers' features but her eyes were a delicate hazel and her messy shoulder length hair was jet black. She wore a small red dress and white bloomers with small red flowers. James was blown away. 'She's so perfect.' He thought.

"She's got her daddy's eyes and hair." Lily said softly, gazing into her childs' eyes. "And his personality." She said with a laugh. James knelt down in front of the child.

"Who's is she?" he asked. Lily laughed at him, turning her head to look at him.

"You really don't know?" she asked. In the background Charly led Sirius into the kitchen. James shook his head no, but Lily thought he did.

"She's mine," Lily began and James nodded his head, still entranced by the little girl. "and she's yours." James smiled and looked up at Lily.

"She's beautiful." He smiled.

"T'ank you." The little girl said, startling James.

"She can talk!" he said in awe.

"Of course." Lily laughed, good-naturedly. James stood and sat on the couch next to Lily.

"What's her name? When's her birthday? How old is she?" James asked excitedly. He had a daughter! James Richard Potter had a daughter! Lily giggled and looked at the little girl before saying anything.

"Her name is Keely Jamesina Evans, her birthday is January 30 and she's two years and seven months old." Lily smiled at her daughter.

"Keely, sweetheart. This," Lily indicated James next to her, "this is your daddy. Do you want to give him a hug?" Keely nodded and looked at James as Lily let go of her tiny waist. Standing up, with the protective guard of her mothers hands, Keely slowly walked from Lily's lap to James' and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. James gently wrapped his arms around Keely and turned his head to look at Lily. A tear slipped from his eye as he saw a true smile grace Lily's beautiful face and tears began welling up in her eyes. Lily threw her arms around both of them and joined the loving hug.


	26. A Week Ago, Dumbledore, The Order and Ye...

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! AND A BIG THANKS TOO...THESE GUYS! AND MY OTHER REVIEWERS THAT DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE TO UPDATE BECAUSE I HAVE TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS!!!!**

**Taylin:** no prob. sirius is insane. nobody knows what goes on in that crazy head of his. : )

**Sweet Misery.23:** i'm glad you really liked that chapter. i hope you like this one just as much. maybe a little less 'cause the lst chapter was my favorite too. ; )

**secludeddark:** good. here 'tis!

**cherokeegirl47:** i'm glad you really like it and that you found this story!

**lilred-07:** thank you!

**Citronella:** trust me, it is so-o-o-o not like a typical LJ fic. : )

**Marauders-Wzrd10:** here's the next chap just for u!

**

* * *

**

**CH. 4**

Keely stood on a step stool in the kitchen of their small two-bedroom apartment helping her mother wash dishes. She would turn four tomorrow and she was still upset about something. She stared down the long, dark, marble countertop and sighed. She was very close to her mother, but she knew her mother had secrets. 'I'm almost four and I know so much about life.' Keely thought and sighed.

"Mommy?" Keely finally asked. Lily looked at her daughter as the young girl dried a dish.

"What is it sweety?" Lily asked, scrubbing a cooking pan. A few bubbles soared into the air and danced around until they ran into each other and popped. Songs of a bird flew through the open window and seemed to hang there until Keely spoke again.

"Why doesn't daddy live with us?" Lily stopped scrubbing and stared into the soapy water. James had asked the exact same thing a week ago. Lily thought back to that day.

**Flashback**

It was a cool January day and Charly and Sirius were watching Keely so Lily and James could go out. Lily sat on an old swing in the park as James pushed her higher and higher. Wind blew through Lily's hair as she laughed. A few leaves fluttered down the street and the merry-go-round creaked. A large oak tree shaded a small pond filled with water lilies. Lily laughed as she went higher until she could see the backyards of some of the nearby houses. A small dog ran around in the grass of one backyard and tow small children played in another. The sky was dappled with fluffy white clouds and bird songs. Lily loved the sensation of being in the air with and just lost herself in the moment. The swing stopped as it came down again and James wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you." She whispered and he sighed.

"If we love each other as much as we say we do, then why do we live in separate apartments? Why don't we wake up next to each other every morning? Why don't we make ice cream Sundays with Keely? Why don't we sit at home at night and eat dinner? Lily, I don't want to go to bed wishing you were there with me. As my wife." James said. Lily stood up and shook her head.

**Flashback**

Lily hadn't been able to answer James then, she had only said she wasn't ready yet, and couldn't think of an answer to give her daughter. Dropping the pan back into the soapy water Lily quickly dried her hands on the dishrag Keely held and swept her daughter up into her arms and walked out the front door, not bothering to lock the door behind her.

"Where are we going?" Keely asked slightly surprised.

"I need to ask your father something." Lily answered and buckled Keely into the backseat of her are and got into the front. Starting the old buick Lily smiled to herself and began to drive to James' apartment. Lily's smile faded as she got closer to James' apartment as a dire feeling came over her, she began to drive faster. Keely sat straight up in her seat as Lily began to race down the empty streets.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked softly and Lily ripped around a corner and into the parking lot of James' apartment. Lily turned in her seat as she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked straight into the childs frightened eyes.

"I don't know. All I know is something is not right. Honey grab my invisibility cloak and put it on." Lily ordered. Keely obeyed and unbuckled her seatbelt and shuffled around in the seat pocket for the cloak. As soon as she had pulled it around her shoulders Lily pulled out her wand.

"Keely, I'm going to make the cloak stick to you, but I need to be able to find you so I want you to stay buckled in your car seat. I'll put a heating spell on the car because it's cold outside. Can you be a good girl and do that for me?" Keely nodded and pulled the hood over her head and watched as her mother said the spell. She climbed into her car seat and buckled the latch.

"Thank you baby." Lily said and before she exited the car, taking the keys, she heated it with a quick spell.

Lily locked the car as she slammed the door and rushed up the stairs to James' apartment. As she got to the door she pounded her fists on it and yelled for James. There was no answer. She knew James was home because she had spoken to him earlier that morning and he had said he'd be home all day. Worried sick Lily pounded on the door again, but this time she heard a thump, as if someone had been thrown against a wall. Lily whipped out her wand and blasted the door open. There stood a chuckling Death Eater and James slumped against the floor. When the door was blasted open the Death Easter froze for a moment. This gave Lily the perfect opportunity to curse him.

"Stupefy!" screamed Lily as the Death Eater stood there puzzled. The Death Eater fell backward hard onto the wood floor. "Incarcerous." Lily said smoothly and thick ropes flew from the tip of her wand, binding the man tightly. Bending down she grabbed his wand and walked over to James. It seemed that the only damage done was him hitting the wall and knocking him out. Lily bent over him and kissed his lips.

"Oh James, you gotta stop getting into trouble like this." Lily laughed halfheartedly and stood. Dragging the Death Eater to the door she tossed his bound body outside the door and put several spells on the door to lock it. Running to the fireplace Lily tossed floo powder into the fire she stuck her head in and shouted for Dumbledore's office. Soon the swirling emerald flames died down and Lily could see all the swirly thingamabobs and shiny whats-its in Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily called out from the fire. A figure jumped up from a visitors' chair and turned around. A shiny Heads badge caught Lily's eye.

"You must be Head Boy." Lily smiled at him. He nodded wide-eyed.

"Congratulations. Could you do me a favor?" the tall lanky boy nodded and stepped forward. Lily noticed his Gryffindor tie and mousy blonde hair.

"Could you get Dumbledore for me? Tell him it's an emergency." Lily told the boy.

"He's in an important meeting with the staff." The Head Boy said. Lily sighed. She pulled her head back and threw the floo powder into the fire again. This time she stepped fully into the flames and shouted for Dumbledore's office. Soon she stumbled out into the large office and found the same boy she had spoken to just a moment before. He seemed very startled.

"Hello." Lily smiled cheerfully at the boy. Lily swept the dust from her muggle clothes and looked back at the boy.

"Now, what is your name?" Lily asked him.

"Donavon Casters." The boy replied. Lily smiled and held out her hand.

"Lily Evans. I was Head Girl about five years ago." She shook his hand and then looked him in the eye.

"I need you to take me to Dumbledore now. This has to do with the rising power of Voldemort." Lily said grimly. Donavon winced at the name but nodded his head and began to walk out the door. Lily followed him down the winding stairs and into a corridor. Walking quickly they went to the staff room where Donavon knocked on the door.

"Yes Mr. Casters?" McGonnagle peered around the door.

"Professor, I am sorry to interrupt but there is a Lily Evans here to see Dumbledore." Donavon said motioning toward Lily, standing behind him.

"Miss Evans! What a surprise." McGonnagle said beckoning her to come in. Lily turned to Donavon and thanked him before entering the staff room.

"Professor, I am here about Voldemort's followers." Lily said grimly and watched as the rare smile on McGonnagle's face disappeared.

"Oh my." She said and led her to Dumbledore.

"Albus, Miss Evans is here." McGonnagle told the elderly wizard.

"Ah, Miss Evans, What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked the grim woman.

"A Death Eater has attacked James Potter. I need you to come." Lily said quickly. Dumbledore nodded and rose. Following Lily out of the staff room and back to his office where they flooed back to James' apartment. James still lay against the wall. Dumbledore looked around and then to Lily.

"Where is…" but he was cut off as Lily took the many spells off the door and opened it to reveal the Death Eater, still bound, laying in front of the door. Dumbledore nodded and whisked his wand in the air. The Death Eaters' mask flew from his face to reveal a scarred and beaten face. Lily turned in disgust and pointed her wand at James.

"Enervate." She said and earned a great moan from James. 'Good, the reviving spell worked.' James looked around wide eyed and sat up.

"How?" he asked Lily as he looked at the Death Eater.

"I was coming over to ask you something and I just had this feeling of impending doom." Lily sighed and held out a hand to help him up. James took it and stood easily. A knock at the open door and Lily turned.

"Albus, you contacted me?" Cornelius Fudge stood in the doorway with his awful bowler hat. Dumbledore nodded and pointed to the Death Eater.

"Cornelius, it has begun. This Death Eater attacked James not to long ago. We are thankful Lily needed to ask James a question and felt it important to get here as soon as possible or Mr. Potter may not have lived." Dumbledore said grimly. Fudge nodded and took the Death Eater away.

"I would like you two to come back to my office. I need to speak with you about an organization." Lily and James nodded.

"WAIT!" Lily screeched and bolted out into the parking lot with the two men right on her heels. Lily unlocked her car and wrenched the back door open, unbuckling the car seat she pointed her wand at it and threw an invisibility cloak off a frightened almost four year old child.

"Keely! Oh, sweetheart. Are you alright?" Lily asked the little girl as she picked her up and held her close.

"Ok, we can go now." Lily said softly, talking to Dumbledore but speaking into Keely's shirt.

"Who is this?" Dumbledore asked. Lily looked up shocked.

"Oh, sorry. This is my daughter. Keely Jamesina Evans." Lily said looking at the elderly headmaster before her. He simply nodded.

"Alright, let us go. I need to contact the others." Was all Dumbledore said and walked away, toward James' apartment. Lily and James looked at each other and shrugged, following Dumbledore to the fireplace. Keely squirmed a bit but stayed in Lily's arms. As she stepped into the floo Lily smiled at Keely.

"Hogwarts!" Lily yelled and with Keely still in her arms they spun faster and faster until they stopped in the Gryffindor fireplace.

"Whoops! Went one too far." Lily laughed at the astonished faces of some of the children doing their homework in the common room.

"Hello!" Keely said to a girl that looked to be in her sixth year. Smiling she introduced herself.

"Hello ma'am. I am Carly Liel. I'm Head Girl. May I help you?" she asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes thank you. I miss this common room. I am going to Dumbledore's office and if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you get me a blanket for my daughter?" Lily asked still smiling at the girl. Carly looked between Lily and Keely and laughed.

"No problem, she's your adoptive daughter right? You can't have been out of Hogwarts for a year!" Lily laughed at this.

"Nah, she's my real daughter. I've been out of Hogwarts for about five years. Thanks for the compliment though." Lily smiled widely and looked at the girl more closely.

"You're Brian Liel's kid sister aren't you?" Lily asked her. The girl nodded and cocked her head to one side with a puzzled look.

"I was in his year. I remember you. You were the one that almost fell out of the stands at the last quiditch game of the year." Lily chuckled lightly. Carly blushed and nodded her head.

"You must be Lily Evans then. You were Head Girl then." Carly smiled as Lily nodded her head.

"This must be James' daughter too then." Carly smiled brightly at the child. Lily nodded.

"Well, I'd better be on my way then." Lily excused herself from the girl.

"Wait!" Carly yelled as she scampered up the girls staircase. She appeared a moment later with a light green blanket.

"Here go." She said out of breath from the run. Lily took the blanket and wrapped it around Keely.

"Thank you. Tell Brian I said hi." Lily smiled and walked out the portrait hole and down a few corridors to Dumbledore's office. Standing on the moving staircase she reached the large door and knocked.

"Come in Miss Evans." Dumbledore's voice called and Lily opened the door to find James, Charly, Sirius, Remus, Tori, Alice, and Frank standing there waiting for her. Lily gave a false laugh.

"Sorry, got caught up in talking to the new Head Girl." Lily gave a semi-shrug. Keely giggled as she saw the other grown ups role their eyes. Lily stepped up with the rest of the group and set Keely down to give her back a rest.

"I have called all of you here today because I would like you to join the Order of the Pheonix." Dumbledore said grimly. "It is up to you, you do not have to join. I have started this organization because of the rising power of Voldemort. We are like the Aurors but we are more subtle. No one knows about us. And no one must know about that child." Dumbledore said the last part pointing at Keely who sat playing with her mothers shoelaces. Lily looked down at Keely.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I cannot tell you that now but no one else must know about this girl until it is time." Dumbledore said with a note of finality about the sibject.

"I'll join." Lily said. Everyone looked at her.

"It is very dangerous Miss Evans." Dumbledore said, not expecting Lily to be the first to join.

"I know. The entire world is at danger. I want to do something about it." Lily said.

"I'll join too." James said with a nod.

"Me too." Sirius said and glanced at James who was looking at him.

"Yeah, and me." Charly said boldly.

"I'll join too Professor." Remus said.

"Us too!" Alice and Frank said.

"I'm joining!" Tori smiled. Dumbledore held out a quill and pushed a piece of parchment with many other signatures toward them. Lily snatched the quill and signed her name. James took the quill after her and signed under her signature.

"Hey, wait a sec. Lily, you misspelled your name." James said poking Lily in the side. She bent over the parchment and shook her head.

"No I didn't. It looks perfectly fine to me. Or it will look perfectly fine to me in a month or so." Lily said seriously. She looked at James who stared at her as if she were mad, then understanding dawned on his features.

"YES!" he yelled as he picked Lily up and kissed her soundly. The others stood there puzzled as to what was going on until Charly pointed to the parchment.

"She gonna marry him!" she said clapping her hands together.

"What?" Sirius asked. Charly showed him how Lily had written her name.

"OH! Lily Rae Evans Potter! Finally Prongs! It's about bloody time." Sirius laughed and clapped his friend on the back.

"Alright, alright, back to signing the parchment!" Lily smiled. Sirius was the first to grab the quill again. Charly laughed and gently swatted his head.

"Geez Siri! Nice of you to share!" she giggled. "Well, now where gonna have three weddings huh?" dead silence.

"What?!? Gosh! Sirius proposed last night over a romantic dinner! Remus proposed two weeks ago and James proposed like five years ago and Lily finally said yes! See! One, two, three weddings!" Charly said ticking her fingers.

"Wow." Lily smiled. "Back to signing!" she snapped back out of her wedding daze and glared at the ones who hadn't signed yet. Hastily grabbing the quill they finished and Dumbledore rolled the parchment up with a twinkle in his eye.

"The first meeting will be in three weeks. We will send word of where it will be held and the time and date." Dumbledore smiled.


	27. The Dream

**HELLO EVERYONE! I AM VERY TIRED BECAUSE IT'S 3:30 AM AND I'VE JUST FINISHED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY SOON ENOUGH. IS ANYONE AN ARTIST OUT THERE? IF THERE ARE ANY WOULD YOU CONTACT ME? I'VE GOT A FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU. THANKS. UMMMM....**

**I MUST WARN YOU RIGHT NOW!!! IN THIS CHAPTER WE FIND THAT KEELY IS A VERY INTELLEGENT ALMOST FOUR YEAR OLD! PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME FOR MAKING HER SMART. IT GOES WITH THE STORY, JUST TRUST ME. THANK YOU. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**sumrandumperson:** i didn't want him to spoil everything so he's just gonna be a very agreeable chap for a bit. thank you for your reviews. you have no idea how much i appretiate them. i am so sorry. i did not mean for it to sound like that. i'm just a moron. i'm really really sorry because i honestly do know that you liked it. i'm running on lack of sleep so i probably sound like a blundering idiot but i'm an insomniac. i don't do well with a lot of sleep and i can't think straight, that's what happened and i'm really sorry.

**

* * *

CH. 5**

**The Dream **

Later that night Lily sighed contentedly as she lay on the couch watching the fire crackle and listening to the Wizarding Wireless. Sipping a cup of choco Lily sighed again and leaned her head back into an overstuffed pillow. 'How did I survive without James?' she thought as she heard crying from the next room. Sighing yet again, Lily hoisted herself up and off the couch and set her cup down. 'So much for a peaceful evening.' Lily chuckled. 'Ah, what am I talking about? I love Keely to no end. I love the person I've grown into.' Lily walked into Keely's light green bedroom with a bright smile on. Sitting on the edge of the twin bed Lily wiped a tear from the young girls eyes.

"What's the matter baby?" Lily cooed, pulling the girl in for a hug, trying to comfort her.

"I had a bad dream! It was about you and daddy and a baby." Keely cried into her mothers shoulder. Lily patted her back.

"How about we go into the living room and you can tell me all about your dream over a nice cup of hot choco." Keely nodded and wiped another tear from her eyes.

"So, what happened?" Lily asked as she handed Keely a mug of hot choco and sat down next her her with a new cup herself. Keely took a sip and wiggled her tinny feet around before she began.

"I don't know where I was but I saw you and daddy and a baby. I remember that the baby was a boy. There was evil laughter outside the front door and daddy said that it was time. You took the baby boy and ran up the stairs. I heard a thump from downstairs and more laughter. You began to cry and said daddy's name a lot. Then you ran into a nursery room. You were holding the baby tight and praying out loud that I was safe. Then a scary man with squinty red eyes and a pale face stood in the doorway. His words were:

"You don't need to die you foolish girl. Just give me the boy and I shall let you live." But momma, you said no. You screamed at him and you said that you would die for the baby, that you loved him with everything you had. Then the man said you were a stupid girl and that all you had to do was give up the baby and you would live, never be bothered again. But you screamed louder that you would never do such a horrid thing and that you loved the boy. The man tried to speak again but you kept screaming "Not Harry. Not Harry." The man pulled his wand out and pointed it at your heart, then he laughed and laughed. He said another thing then.

"You needn't have died you foolish girl. I only need to destroy James Potter and that tretcherous boy." And then he said something and a green light hit you and you fell to the floor. The baby began to cry and the evil man began to laugh again he said the same thing and green light hit the baby too, but this time it held. The man began to scream and then he disappeared. His clothes were there but he was gone. It wasn't like he apparated like you do either. He just disappeared. When he did the baby was still crying, but he was different now. He had a scar, like a lightening bolt. Mommy, it was the scariest dream I ever had." Keely finished as she took another sip of choco. Lily just sat there looking quite shocked. Shaking off the strange tingle at the back of her neck she made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore soon about the strange dream.

"Well, that is a very interesting dream." Lily said, not wanting to frighten the child she put a sunny smile on her face and picked up the girl. Lily spun Keely around but the usual carefree grin did not appear on the childs face tonight. She looked worried.

"Mummy, I don't think that was a dream." Keely said solemnly. "I think you should tell that nice old man we saw today." The almost four year old said with earnest. Lily sighed and set the child down.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be just fine. I promise." Lily said and held out her hand, Keely shook it and they walked into her bedroom. Climbing into the small bed, Keely sighed and cuddled up with a raggedy old bunny rabbit and a peach and cream blanket. Lily smiled wearily and kissed the child on the forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Sweet dreams my love. I will see you in the morning." Lily said turning out the light and closing the door. 'How can a child that young know so much?' Lily thought. 'She knows when something is not right. She isn't like normal children.' Lily sighed. She had been doing that a lot tonight. Grabbing a quill and ink bottle she sat at the kitchen counter that separated the living room and the kitchen and began to write a letter.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I understand it is late, but this is urgent. I need to set a meeting with you and soon.I must not mention as to what this may concern, should this letter fall into the wrong hands, but I shall inform you of this. There has been a rather strange occurance tonight. It is deathly important that I see you. Please send your reply as soon as possible. This is a very important matter._

_Lily Evans_

Lily quickly rolled the parchment and went into her room where she opened her window. Holding up her arm a tawny barn owl flew in and perched on her arm. Sticking out its leg, Lily tied the letter to the owl and sighed.

"Take this to Dumbledore immediately. It is urgent. Stay to get his reply and stop for nothing." Lily ordered the owl. He hooted and with a flutter of wings was out into the night. Lily sat on the edge of her bed in wait for Dumbledore's reply. Checking her bedside clock Lily found that it was two forty-eight in the morning. 'I'm sorry to bother you this late at night professor.' Lily sighed again as she thought.

"Well, there's no reason for me to sit and do nothing as I wait." Lily said to herself and walked into the kitchen. Baking seemed to help Lily as she waited with baited breath. The aroma of freshly baked cookies filled the small apartment as Lily set out a small tray of cookies on the counter to cool and set another tray of dough in the oven to bake. Leaning back against the counter Lily did what she used to do best when she was still at Hogwarts, she thought. She thought about her life, about James, Keely, the dream, she thought about her friends and her dead mother and father, she thought about Petunia, she thought of happy times, when she first stepped onto Platform 9 ¾, she thought about what love was, about life and hope, she thought about a little boy named Harry, she thought about nothing and everything at the same time. Lily came to only one conclusion as she thought. Her conclusion was that she wished she were a child again. Not a child like Keely who knew too much at such a young age, but a child with no worries, who could do whatever they put their heart to. 'I'm just being a big baby, I gotta grow up.' Lily thought. 'I hate thinking.' She smiled and rushed to the owl that was flying down the hall and into the kitchen. Landing on her arm Lily untied the letter and handed the owl a cookie before it flew off again. Lily sighed as she unrolled the parchment. She read:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Your letter has been successfully delivered. I was already awake so do not worry about waking me. I shall meet you in the basement of 34 Bon Road. I must ask you to bring young Miss Evans too. Burn this after you have read it._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Lily frowned at the odd letter but complied with Dumbledore's wishes. Placing the tip of her wand to the parchment she began to burn the letter, but not before she had memorized the address. Lily sighed again and took the last batch of cookies out of the oven and set them out to cool. Going around the apartment and locking all the windows and doors Lily still felt uneasy. Placing spells on all the windows and doors she began to feel slightly better and quickly changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed.


	28. A Quick Call and Laughter in the Elevato...

**HELLO MY BLESSED REVIEWERS! MERRY CHRISTMAS TOMORROW! THIS IS YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM ME! YOU MIGHT GET ANOTHER TOMORROW BUT HEY!**

**greengrl:** he'll come soon enoughi promise. thank you.

**cherokeegirl47:** wow! there's no snow where i live. pouts in corner this sux. oh well!

**Sweet Misery.23:** i'm glad you enjoy that part.

**fearthedark10:** ya know? i think we have to talk about that. um thanks and talk later. : ) oh, i'll make you cry. trust me. oh yeah, you never read that part. ne'er mind!

**sumrandumperson:** um, thank you.

**Marauders-Wzrd10:** alrighty, here go!

**Danielle and Carmen:** thank you.i'm gonna read it as soon as i have a bit more time.

**emily:** thank you. um, hmmmm, well, i guess she doesn't live with james yet cuz they're not married, but um, other than that i can't think of an excuse. : )

**colorwonder430:** 'allo again! we all missed you! hmmm, i don't know what to say. that actually happened on my computer. i had to see if i messed something up in the last chapter but it wouldn't let me get to it.

**jazz:** well, wait no more cuz here 'tis!

**

* * *

**

**CH. 6**

The alarm clock buzzed and buzzed until Keely sleepily walked into her mothers' room and turned it off. Climbing onto the bed Keely cuddled up with Lily. Lily, who had had her head under her pillow,moaned and wrapped her arms around Keely. Smiling her eyes fluttered open and she kissed her daughter on the top of the head.

"Morning love." Keely giggled and bent her head upward to peer into her mothers face. With a large yawn Lily sat up. Today was a busy day.

"What time is it?" Lily asked with another yawn. Keely rolled over to see the clock and wrinkled her nose.

"10:30. It's too early." The little girl mumbled as she fell face first into a fluffy pillow. Lily jumped up and ran into the bathroom in her room.

"Keely, would you do mummy a favor and take a quick bath and get ready?" Keely nodded although her mother couldn't see.

"Alright." She said and slid off the bed as she heard the shower turn on. Walking into her small bathroom she began to draw her bath. As the water cascaded into the tub Keely searched through the small cupboard under the sink. Finding what she was looking for she pulled out a pink bottle of shampoo. Keely hated the mornings, unlike her mother in that aspect. Turning off the water Keely looked around the tiny bathroom and grabbed the small rubber duck next to the sink and began to step out of her pajamas and into the bath.

Lily pulled on a black pencil skirt that stopped just bellow the knee and a green turtleneck. Snatching her emerald cloak off the hook on her door she stepped into the hallway. Knocking on the bathroom door she heard Keely singing.

"You almost ready?" Lily called and was answered by a muffled yes. It sounded as though Keely was brushing her teeth.

"Alright then. I'll start breakfast, then we have to leave." Lily called back and walked into the kitchen. Picking up the phone she called Charly. While the phone rang she poured water into a pot and waited for it to boil as she set it on the stove.

"Hey, I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Charly asked.

"Well, if you aren't busy I need you to decorate my living room for the party at three. I've got the cake covered, so don't worry about that but I don't have time to decorate. I have a meeting and Keely has to come with."

"Yeah, alright. No problem. Um, can Sirius come with me?"

"Ummm…he won't destroy my apartment will he?" Lily asked with a laugh.

"I heard that!" came Sirius' exasperated voice. Lily chuckled.

"I was only joking Siri." Lily laughed again and poured oatmeal into the pot of boiling water.

"Yeah, anyway, I'd love to decorate for the party. Is there a theme?" Charly interrupted the playful bantering.

"Um, well, not really. She only wanted to invite you, Sirius, Tori, Remus, Alice, Frank and James. I need to make friends with people who have kids!" Lily sighed. "I have games in the hall closet and snacks in the pantry. No Sirius, you may not eat any before the party." Lily laughed.

"Hey! No fair!" Sirius cried.

"I have to go now. I'll see you at three." Lily said and hung up the phone. Pouring the oatmeal into two bowls she set them on the kitchen counter. Setting out two glasses of orange juice Lily smiled as her daughter appeared from the bathroom.

"How's my big girl?" Lily asked cheerily. Keely yawned and smiled at the oatmeal.

"Good. I love oatmeal!" she cried and began to eat hungrily. Lily shook her head in amusement and took a bite of her own oatmeal.

"Ok, get your coat and we're off!" Lily said brightly as she locked the apartment behind her and slide her cloak on. Taking Keely's hand they walked to the car. Stopping slightly before they reached the car Lily looked down at her daughter.

"Do you want to walk instead? It's not that far." Keely nodded and they walked down the sidewalk. After a few blocks Keely stopped, tugging on Lily's cloak. Lily looked down.

"What is it sweety?"

"Doesn't that sign on the house say 34 Bon Road?" Keely asked pointing to a small sign in the window of a rundown boarding house.

"I don't get it." Lily said. "This is 74th street." Lily shook her head and led Keely to the front door. Knocking on the old worm eaten wood Lily grimaced. After two minutes Lily turned away but Keely stood still and stared at the house. Lily turned to call the girl but found that the old rundown boarding house was a nice two story Victorian home. Walking back up to the door Lily knocked and the door was immediately opened by a pudgy house elf with a carrot-like nose.

"Hello. What can Tinner do for you?" the house elf squeaked. Lily smiled slightly.

"Is Albus Dumbledore here? I have a meeting with him." Tinner ducked his head in what seemed to be a nod.

"Yes ma'am. Follow me. Your name please."

"Lily Evans." Tinner nodded again closed the door as Keely pulled her mother into the house. Lily followed Tinner down a long hallway and down a flight of stairs, stopping at an elevator.

"Tinner will leave Miss and little Miss here. Just take the elevator to the last floor." Lily nodded and Keely and her stepped into the spacious elevator. As Lily examined the buttons she noticed one that said 'last floor'. Laughing at the humor Lily pushed it and the elevator began to move. Lily leaned against the wall and immediately a bench popped out of the wall.

"Wow!" Keely sat down on the bench amazed. "That was cool!" Lily smiled. 'That's magic for ya.' She thought to herself, sitting down next to Keely.

"I have a strange feeling that we'll be in here for a while." Lily said and leaned against the wall, Keely nodded and followed suit.

"So," Lily began. 'How do you start a conversation with a four year old?' Lily thought. Keely stared at her feet and began to swing her legs back and forth.

"So," Lily tried again but still couldn't think of anything she could talk about with Keely.

"So,"

"Mom, you've said that three times already." Keely laughed. Lily joined in.

"I guess I have. Must sound like a broken record." She attempted to say through the giggles of the four year old and herself.

"Momma, do you want to hear a joke?" Keely asked hopefully. Lily's smile brightened and she nodded.

"Yes please."

"Mark Twain once said money is twice tainted. "T'aint' yours, t'ain't mine."

"Got that right!" Lily giggled with the little child.

"Well, I've got a joke for you." Lily smiled. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Atch."

"Atch choo?"

"I'm sorry you caught a cold." Keely kicked her feet and laughed like a little kid should laugh, long and hard. Lily smiled at her daughter and began to tickle her.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Keely shrieked with laughter. Lily stopped as she heard the ding of the elevator as it came to a stop and opened the doors. Lily and Keely stood as they stared into the dark corridor before them.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily called into the darkness as they stepped forward. Cautiously she took out her wand.

"Lumos." She whispered and a small light began to brighten at the tip of her wand. Taking Keely's small and in hers they set off into the darkness.


	29. Fight and Flight

**I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN SICK AND MISERABLE AND THEN GOT BETTER AND NOW I'M SICK AGAIN SO... EXACITALLY! NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING SO DON'T ASK! HEY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF ANOTHER LILY AND JAMES FIC AFTER I'M FINISHED WITH THIS ONE?**

**Taylin:** well, of course! : )yeah, lily's seeing dumbledore cuz keely's dream and you pronounce keely's middle name jame-eh-see-na. i hope i helped. : )

**sumrandumperson:** ummmmmmmm...jk! thanks!

**colorwonder430:** heehee! another cliffy! rubs hands together and lauhs evilly muahahahahahahaha!

**Rae:** thank you! um, whatcha mean? about the um, contact me again and we'll discuss! i like discussing! : )

**newsieduckling:** thank you!

**Star2be3000:** thank you! does happy dance

**secludeddark:** yay! you like my jokes! : )

**Anna-Bananna890:** happy me!

**greengrl:** i'm so glad you like this!

**fearthedark10:** um, how 'bout you just e-mail me and we'll talk. i'm glad you like my knock knock jokes!

**Marauders-Wzrd10:** lily and james already got together. and you'll have to see whether dumbeldore's there or not. : )

**vickiicky:** muahahahahahahahahaha!

**Sweet Misery.23:** i have no idea how she knows that but they're having a party because it's keely's birthday.

**Star2be3000:** i think that the monster under the bed is probably a lot nicer than some things in this story.

**

* * *

**

**CH. 7**

Lily and Keely walked in the thickening silence for another five minutes until, "Hello Miss Evans." A soft yet pleasant voice split through the silence. Lily whirled around, dragging poor Keely with her.

"Who's there?" Lily asked defensively, wand raised. A familiar chuckle came through the darkness.

"It is Albus Dumbledore." In the darkness Lily cocked her head and tried to think up spells.

"How can I be sure that it's really Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Lily's ears raised slightly as she listened for any unusual movement in the darkness.

"Ask me anything you would like. I will answer all of the questions correctly." Backing into a wall she felt slightly more safe because no one could attack her from behind and she'd be able to see in front of her about three feet. Not much but it was light. Lily tightened her grip on Keely's hand and began questioning.

"What did I get on my NEWT's?"

"Outstanding." 'that was too easy, and he's being arrogent. Dumbledore is not arrogant.'

"Um, who are my living relatives?" Lily knew only Dumbledore and very close friends knew the answer to this.

"Simple, your sister, what's her name…ah yes, Petunia." Lily thought quickly of what to do. She knew this man could not be Dumbledore.

"Nox." She whispered quietly. The light went out and Lily began to tug on Keely's arm. Moving closer to the elevator they slid along the wall.

"Miss Evans?" the voice was not pleasant anymore. Now it was a deadly hiss. 'Oh No! Not now.' Lily thought.

"Run to the elevator as quick as you can and run home. Call James if no one is there. Tell him what happened and where I am. I will be home soon." Lily whispered quietly to Keely. Giving her a slight nudge she heard her quiet footsteps disappear down the hall.

"Miss Evans, where are you?" the voice hissed. She was close enough to the elevator now to hear the doors slide shut. The voice sounded farther away so she hoped he hadn't heard. Attempting to gage where he was in the dark hallway/thing, Lily walked slightly away from the elevator.

"Miss Evans! My patience wears thin! Where are you?" the voice hissed, not but a few feet directly in front of where she now stood. Raising her wand she prepared to run.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily shrieked into the darkness and bolted down the hallway, praying that she'd hit him.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed. The curse shot past Lily and slammed into the elevator. 'Oh, now what!' Lily thought frantically of a way to escape now that the elevator was destroyed. 'There has to be stairs down here!' Lily thought and began to feel the walls for a door or something. She heard Voldemort stalking around farther down the hallway.

"Where are you, you filthy mudblood?" he yelled, his voice reverberating around the hall. 'A handle!' Lily thought as her hand hit a cold, metal handle. Slowly turning it she opened the door and stepped into the black room. Silently closing the door, Lily put a locking charm on the door.

"Lumos." She said quietly and a small light fell upon stairs. Strengthening the beam of light she held her wand up and saw the many flights of stairs. Hearing a blood curdling scream Lily whispered,

"Nox." And as the light went out she heard him stomping around in the hall. Putting a few stronger locking spells on the door Lily began to run up the stairs. 'Oh my gosh." Lily thought tugging at her skirt. Stopping on the second landing Lily quickly transfigured her outfit into a running suit. 'Heck of a lot easier to run in.' Lily thought with a hint of sarcasm. Running up another two flights of stairs Lily heard a bang. Looking down into the darkness Lily squinted to try and see what had happened. 'Oh my, he broke through, he's coming.' And she began to run as fast as she could up the many flights of stairs. 'I can't stop. I want to see my baby again.' Lily though as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed. The spell zipped into a flight of stairs in front of Lily. Stopping at the gapping hole in front of her Lily turned. The darkness surrounded her. 'I'm never going to see my baby again. I'll never see James.' Tears streamed down her face. Turning back to the hole she tried to gage how long the hole was. Lily's heart rate sped up and her palms began to sweat.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Lily pointed her wand at herself and began to float across the gapping hole. Landing softly on the other side she began to run, tripping on a stair she fell forward and hit her forehead on a stair. Lifting herself painfully up the stairs she dragged herself up the next few flights. Stopping on a landing she leaned against a wall. Feeling around she felt a doorknob, trying to turn it she moved away from the door. Lily sighed and brought her wand up to the door.

"Alohomora." Lily whispered and tried the handle again, but nothing. 'Oh, I'm going to die.' Lily thought to herself as she saw a small light brightening in the distance.


	30. Nothing But Tears

**'ALLO ALL! I AM HAPPILY ALL BETTER AND HERE IS YOUR NEW YEARS PRESENT! HAPPY 2005 EVERYBODY AND I HOPE THIS YEAR IS BETTER THAN LAST AND ALL OF YOU HAVE A MERRY YEAR!!!!**

**I'M SORRY TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS BUT I CAN'T WRITE BACK TO ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS BECAUSE I SADLY CAN'T GET TO THEM AT THE MOMENT BECAUSE I HAVE A RETARDED COMPUTER,BUT I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THEM ALL! THANK YOU!!!!!**

* * *

**CH. 8**

Lily heard the door burst open and voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she heard footsteps running down the stairs. She wanted to scream out to them that Voldemort was down there. She felt someone lift her up but she couldn't open her eyes to see who it was. A loving and familiar voice spoke to her but the words seemed jumbled and fuzzy to Lily. She knew whose strong arms held her and she knew whose kind voice spoke to her, James, her love. 'I can't move or speak. What's wrong with me? I must have hit my head on the stair harder than I thought.' Lily thought as she felt James hugging her to him. 'What's wrong? Why is he crying?' Lily thought with panic as she felt James' body shaking and tears hit her face. 'What happened? Is something wrong with Keely?' Lily was ready to jump up and do something to help but she was unable to move.

James clutched Lily's limp body to him. He knew she wouldn't die but he couldn't bring himself to admit he'd almost lost her again. Dumbledore put a hand on James' shoulder and spoke softly.

"This is my fault. I should have flooed to her apartment immediatly." Shouting could be heard from the stairwell and smoke began to roll out of the open doorway. Aurors could be seen running out with their hand over their mouths coughing. Sirius, Charly, Frank and Alice stood there and coughed.

"What happened?" James asked in a croaky voice.

"Don't know, Tori was screaming and then the stairwell collapsed. There were eight flights of stairs." Sirius said softly looking at Remus who had been standing next to James.

"Where is she?" Remus asked frightened. Sirius had a glazed look in his eyes, he couldn't bear to look Remus straight in the eye.

"There was nothing we could do. She was too far down the stairs when they collapsed." He said sadly and looked at his feet as his friend began to sob.

"She's dead?" Remus choked. Charly went to him and put a comforting arm around his shaking form.

"We were only married two days." He sobbed.

"When?" Charly began but stopped, it wasn't the time to ask.

"We just wanted something small, with my mum and her parents so we got married two days ago." Remus lifted his head from his hands and tears streamed down his face. Charly rubbed her hand in small circles around his back as he shook with racking sobs.

"Oh Remmy." Alice sighed as she too came over to the sobbing man. Not a single eye was left dry.

'She can' have died! Tori, she can't have died!' Lily shrieked in her mind. It took all of her willpower to open her eyes but she did.

"no." she croaked and raised a shaking hand to her mouth as tears spilled down her pale cheeks. Sweet, loving, kind, caring Tori was gone and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it.

A cry of pain and a flash of green light came from the stairwell as Remus ran to the doorway. Pointing his wand in he muttered something and the stairwell danced with light. Staring into the depths of the deep hole Remus almost choked when he saw Tori's body pinned underneath a railing.

"Help! She's down there! She might be alive!" Remus yelled as her was about to jump down. Sirius put a strong hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's too far down to jump, mate. You'll be killed for sure. Plus, apparating's faster." He smiled at his friend and Remus disappeared. Remus appeared a moment later at the bottom of the stairwell. Walking cautiously across the rubble he reached Tori and knelt down, trying to lift the heavy railing. Sirius appeared next to him and began to help Remus. Finally pushing it off Tori Remus ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"Is she?" Sirius asked in a whisper, not wanting to finish his sentence. Remus gave an aggravated cry and disappeared. Sirius cautiously walked toward Tori and lifted her into his arms. Disappearing he landed in the room that held his awaiting friends. Laying Tori softly on the tiled ground Sirius stood and looked at the, now, fully awake Lily.

"I don't know Siri." Lily said in answer to his unasked question. Scooting toward her friend Lily took out her wand and pointed her wand at Tori's wrist. Muttering softly a green line began to trace Tori's veins and a small letter c appeared on the inside of her wrist. Tears welled up in Lily's eyes and she bent over one of her best friends and cried.


	31. Someday

I am sooo sorry this chapter is so short. I have been so busy and what not with tests and school and dance and violin and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy this extremely short chapter and let me know what you think. Later!

**

* * *

CH. 9**

Keely walked quietly out of the church.

"Mummy, Aunty Tori is happy now." Lily looked down at her daughter's sincere face and burst into tears. It had been only five days since Tori had died and Lily was still having a hard time copeing. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Don't cry, Tori would have wanted you to be happy." James' deep voice whispered in her ear.

"What do I have that could keep me happy at a time like this?" Lily's voice cracked as a sob racked her body.

"Me." Keely said in a quiet voice and hugged her mother around the waist. Lily looked down in shock and smiled slightly. Placing a loving hand on her daughters head Lily laughed.

"I have everything I need to keep me happy and smiling, no matter what happens, right here." Smiling James released Lily and swung Keely onto his shoulders and the three of them walked down the street laughing and joking. No one would have ever guessed they had just come from one of their best friends funeral.

A pair of sad amber eyes watched them and wished that he could have sacrificed himself in Tori's place, but he knew he would someday be with her again. Even if that day was an eternity away. Remus turned back to the graveyard at the side of the church as he reached the gate. A marble angel marked Tori's grave and he closed his eyes as a tear escaped unchecked.


	32. Babysitting Keely

OMGOSH! IT WORKED! I FINALLY GOT THIS THING TO LET ME UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO THIS FOR MONTHS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BETTER THAN LAST. SORRY ABOUT THAT! R'n'R!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Lily twirled once again in front of her full-length mirror. Her hair was pulled up into a loose clip and she wore a long, slim, green, v-neck halter dress. Simple, black ballet flats and a diamond drop necklace and stud earrings finished the look. Lily giggled and Charly leaned on the doorframe.

"You look wonderful. Now get out and have a great time." Charly smiled and pushed herself upright and led Lily into the living room where James stood in a snappy tuxedo. Keely was already in bed and Charly had offered to watch her.

"Is the lady ready?" James asked and bowed most handsomely. Lily giggled and offered her hand, which James kissed lightly.

"Oh! Do me a favor Char. Give this letter to Dumbledore. I would feel safer if you were to deliver it." Charly nodded and waved the couple out the door. Charly rolled her eyes as the two practically skipped out the door.

"Why don't they just get married already?" she spoke to the comfortable silence of the small apartment.

"Because, mommy doesn't want to get hurt again." Charly whirled around to find Keely standing in a long white nightgown and a raggedy bunny, trailing by the ear, clutched tightly in her hand.

"How do you know that?"

"I hear her talking to herself at night." Keely said with a yawn. "Can I have a cookie, Aunt Charly?" Charly laughed and picked up the small girl.

"I don't think your mother would like that, but we won't tell her will we?" Keely shook her head in agreement and the sat at the kitchen counter and savored their cookies.

"Did you like your birthday party?" Charly asked.

"Yeah, it was fun." She said softly.

"I need to run an errand for your mother. I need you to come with me, 'k Kee?" Keely nodded and went to get dressed.

As the duo walked out of the apartment Keely felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle as if someone where watching them. Clinging to Charly they set off into the darkness.

Arriving at Hogwarts by a charmed portkey they knocked on the large wooden doors. A small house elf answered the door.

" 'ello, may I 'elp you?" It squeaked in a semi-drunken slur.

"Yes, I'm here to see Dumbledore. It is a matter of utmost importance." The house elf ushered them in and closed the doors behind them.

"I presume you know where the office is." The house elf said. Charly nodded.

"The password is two tongued hornet toads." Charly nodded again and led Keely to Dumbledore's office. They stopped in front of the large stone gargoyle.

"Two tongued hornet toads." Charly spoke clearly and the gargoyle jumped aside. Ascending the spiral staircase the stopped in front of the large oak door. Charly knocked once and waited. After a few painstakingly silent moments she began to turn back, then...

"Come in."


	33. Never Look Back

Hello my fabulous reviewers! I know these are short chapters, but even though it's summer, I have been sooooo busy! I hope this chapter doesn't seem lame. Let me know what you think. R'n'R!**

* * *

Chapter 11 **

"Good Evening Charly. Keely. Is there anything I can help you with?" Dumbledore asked pensively as he sat at his desk, fingers propping up his chin as his elbows rested on the desk. Charly stepped forward and retrieved the envelope from inside her jacket pocket.

"Lily wanted to give this to you." She said with a slightly pained tone. Keely looked up at the young woman curiously, but looked down immediately as she felt Dumbledore's eyes watching her. Slowly taking the crisp, parchment envelope Dumbledore thanked Charly.

"May I speak with young Miss Evans for a moment?" Dumbledore posed this as more of a statement than a question and Charly nodded, slowly walking out of the office.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Kee." She said soothingly before closing the door behind her. Dumbledore beckoned the little, dark haired girl to his side and dug through a small draw in his desk.

"Butter toffee?" He offered her, but she politely declined before her took out a small, parchment envelope.

"Give this to your mother. You must not show it to anyone else. Not even your Aunt Charly. No one must know about this, other than the people it deals with directly. These people are you mother, your father and you. Do you understand?" Dumbledore spoke in an urgent, hushed tone. Not his usual warm, cheery tone. This made Keely nervous but she nodded.

"I am going to give you directions to a place, and when the time is right, your mother will ask you about them. You will not say a word, you will pack and take you mother and father to this place by foot. There must be no magic used! Give this to her as soon as you see her next." Keely began to feel scared but she nodded again.

"I am going to give you the directions now." Dumbledore said and placed his wand to his right temple and dragged out a silvery strand, slowly dragging it to Keely's left temple and muttered something Keely could not quite understand.

Suddenly Keely could see an old pathway and gravestones, then there was an old abandoned house. Dumbledore seemed satisfied by the little girls gasp.

"When the time is right, you will be able to lead your parents to a secret place. Say not a word. Just lead. Not a word!" he whipered and then sat back in his chair smiling at her.

"Have a good evening Miss Evans. I hope to see you again," he chuckled before adding, quieter this time, "soon." With that Keely curtsied to the elderly man and quickly walked out of the room.

Once she had closed the door Keely tucked the small envelope in her inside coat pocket and continued down the stairs. It had seemed like forever that he had been talking to her but Keely knew it had only been a few minutes. Stopping in front of Charly they slowly began their journey back to Lily and Keely's small apartment.

Lily and James returned to Lily's apartment at eleven. Just outside the front door James leaned in slowly for a good night kiss. Lily was captivated by his hazel eyes and was about to indulge but then heard a crash from inside. Scooting away from James she slipped into her apartment. Before closing the door she whispered,

"Thank you James. I had a wonderful time. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she closed the door softly behind her. Charly was in the kitchen cleaning up a broken glass.

"What happened?" Lily asked concerned. Charly just shook her head.

"I just dropped it. I don't know what happened. But I did personally give Dumbledore that envelope that you told me to give him." Lily smiled thankfully at her best friend and sent her home as she took over cleaning up the broken glass.

"Mommy?" Keely whispered peeking around the corner.

"Keely! What are you doing up so late?"

"Is Aunt Charly gone?"

"Yes sweety, what is it?"

"Professor Dumbledore gave me something for you." Quietly Keely handed Lily the small envelope. Lily slid a finely manicured nail under the flap and opened it. Taking out the thin parchment she began to read.

_Lily,_

_When you receive this I will be in hiding. I advise you to do the same. If you do choose to go into hiding, you have two days to get ready and get there. If you do not reach the hiding place it will be sealed and no one will be able to get in. Voldemort wants to get to James through you. You must protect him from his foolish rashness. I have set up a hiding place for you, James and Keely. Only one person, other than myself, knows where this place is and she will take you there. Be cautious and weary of everyone. Good Luck._

_Dumlbedore_

Lily gasped. "Keely, do you know who will show us the way?" Keely nodded and left to her room. After properly disposing of the letter and envelope she went to check on Keely. The little girl had packed her suitcase with only her most prized possessions and clothes. The young girl looked at her and Lily nodded, understanding that she had to pack. Quickly she ran to her room and did the same as Keely. They did not have many possessions so it was easy to pack. As she closed her small suitcase she placed it on her bed as she changed into suitable clothes for travel. Pulling on a soft, green sweater and some slightly baggy jeans, throwing her hair into a messy bun she grabbed her suitcase off her bed and walked into Keely's room. Keely seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as Lily walked in she had just finished putting her hair in low pigtails. She wore a light blue turtleneck and kaki slacks.

"We have to get daddy and then we must leave." Lily said and they walked quickly out of their apartment. Scribbling a quick note on an envelope and leaving the rest of their rent she slipped it under the little old woman who owned the apartments' door and the two left, never to see their small apartment again.

"Never look back Keely." Lily said, then more quietly, "Never look back."


	34. Thank You For This Moment

Sorry this chapter is so short but I've been soooooo busy as of late. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please R'n'R! **OH! I'm thinking about writing a sequal to this fic. It'd be about Keely and Harry'sliveswhen Harry's 17 and about the final battle. Let me know if you think I should. I really want your inpute. I know that's a crappy summary of it. If ya'll want an actual summary then let me know and I'll post it next chapter. Thanks!**

greengrl: thanks!

DoNtLetMeGetMe: yup! lol! hope you like it!

May Olivia: you are the kindest reviewer ever! thank you sooooo much that really means a lot to me that you think that. I hope I'm upholding your expectations of my writing for you. And I hope you will continue to enjoy this fic as it goes on. Oh, and let me know what you think about the sequal previously mentioned above. thank you! R'n'R!

livingdead2010: thank you! I hope this is soon enough for you or close to it. lol:)

fearthedark10: thank you very much...oh, and you're not allowed to quite your stories, they're awsome!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"James! JAMES RICHARD POTTER! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Lily yelled at the door as she pounded her fists as hard and fast as she could against the old oak. A loud thunk came from inside then some shuffling and then the door creaked slowly open. A mop of hair covered skewed glasses and an overly large tee shirt hung halfway down James' legs that were covered in long, baggy, plaid pajama bottoms. Lily stifled a giggle and pushed him inside and dragged Keely in with them.

"What? Why did you wake me up this early?" James whined but Lily only walked quickly around the small apartment, checking every room.

"Ok, here's the deal. You need to get dressed and pack you most valued possessions and clothes. We have to leave as soon as possible. Dumbledore sent me a letter and he advised us to go into hiding." James nodded and ran down a dark hall. Lily followed him with Keely a few steps behind. Watching him half-hazardly throw things into a suitcase made Kelly cringe slightly but she shook it off as a bad feeling washed over her.

"Mama. I got a bad feeling." Lily patted her head and tried to reassure her that everything would be ok but Kelly still felt it. Click, the sound of the suitcase closing snapped Keely from her thoughts.

"How do we get where ever we're going?" James asked.

"Dumbledore said someone would show us the way." Lily said in slight worry. "But who? He said no one else did or could know about this." Lily pondered this but looked down as she felt a tugging at her sleeve.

"I know." Keely said and picked up her suitcase and walked out of the room. Following close behind Lily and James watched as the little girl went into a trance-like state and began to lead.

It had been nearly three and a half hours the trio'd been walking and Lily was beginning to ache. She glanced at James and saw how tired he was. Looking at the back of Keely's head she wondered if the small black-haired girl even noticed how long it had been since they bean walking. _Probably not. She's probably got a spell on her thanks to Dumbledore._ Lily sighed and continued to walk.

Yet another three hours passed by and Lily was about to fall asleep walking. All too suddenly Keely stopped in front of a thick bunch of large redwood trees. Lily and James would have run into the poor girl if they hadn't opened their dreary eyes at that moment. Keely turned around quickly to check that her parents were still there and that no one had followed them then turned back. Walking carefully into the grove of trees as to not disturb anything Keely tiptoed into a grassy clearing, filled with beautifully scented flowers. Creeping up to one of the several trees closely surrounding the clearing Keely ran her hand along the trunk at her eye level then stopped her traveling hand. Muttering something to herself her parents watched in amazement as a large opening appeared in the tree. Keely motioned for them to come forward. Tentatively Lily stepped forward and looked at her daughter. Keely stepped into the opening and disappeared from sight, Lily yelped and would have dove after her daughter if James hadn't grabbed her around the waist and stopped her from following their daughter.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked exasperatedly trying to struggle free of his grasp. Pointing up at the sky Lily saw what he wanted her to see. The sky was flushed with color, brilliant crimson, gold, royal purple, and a midnight blue that was slowly fading away into a fluffy blue. Lily turned to James and smiled at him, wrapping his arms around her James returned Lily's smile.

"Thank you for that moment James. I love you so much. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through." Lily said softly and in reply James gave her a gentle yet passionate kiss that promised more.

"We had better go." Lily said a bit breathless from the sensation his kiss gave her. James smiled mischievously at her breathy voice and took her hand and together they stepped into the never-ending darkness of the tree's opening. With a soft gasp from Lily, James tightened his grip around her waist as the began to spin through a whirl of colors, finally stopping in front of an old, worn kitchen with an elderly man, with a certain twinkle in his eye, sitting in a chair across from a little black-haired girl, with a continuous smile on her face and in her bright hazel eyes, chatting amiably, they turned to greet the newly arrived couple.


End file.
